CALIDO CORAZON
by Tutuli80
Summary: El maestro de lo hielos eternos, encuentra aun mujer moribunda y aun niño que le robara el corazón
1. Chapter 1

DICIEMBRE 2005, SIBERIA, RUSIA.

El señor de los hielos eternos se encontraba en su casa junto a su querido discípulo Hyoga, recién habían llegado ya estaban preparando el equipaje para salir a Asgard, nada más faltaba que llegara Isaac ya que iban a una reunión con Hilda, al día siguiente muy temprano llego Isaac, poniéndose en marcha los tres.

_No entiendo a que vengo yo maestro.

_Todo a su tiempo.

_Tengo curiosidad es todo.

_La curiosidad mato al gato Yogui.

_También te matara a ti si no te cayas Isaac, niños dejen que escuche mis pensamientos.

_- huyy! Sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada-

_-que te puedo decir, ya lo conoces, no le demuestra los sentimientos a cualquiera, ni a mí –

_- ya veo-

Palacio del Valhala.

_Mi señora, el maestro Camus e Isaac han llegado .

_Gracias , Mime, por favor áselos pasar .

Entran los dos por tonado sus ropajes correspondientes ambos hombres imponían respeto y miedo, hicieron reverencia a Hilda y entregaron una sobre cada uno, los tomo abrió ambos sobres para leer su contenido , sonrió para ella mismo.

_Isaac, Tholl ira contigo . Maestro Camus dígale a su señora que recibo a el cisne celeste con los brazos abiertos.

_Gracias señora…

_¡ CAMUS!...¿ Como estas?- alegremente Fleer se acerco para abrazar a Camus.-

_Bien gracias ¿ y usted?.

_Muy bien , desde que supe que ustedes vendrían no quepo de alegría ¿ donde esta?

_Afuera, disculpe señorita ya conoce a Isaac?

_NO, mucho gusto Isaac soy Fleer Princesa de Asgard.

_Mucho gusto , Isaac de Kraken General Marino de Poseidón.-hizo reverencia –

_El también fue mi alumno pero por varias cosas del destino termino siendo general marino, el también se quedara aquí en Asgard-hace reverencia a Fleer- señora Hilda disculpe, tengo que partir de inmediato a Francia.

_¿ tan pronto Camus?.

_si señorita fleer, tengo que ir a ver unos de los campamentos y hacer cosas personales.

_Bien caballero , puede salir cuando usted guste.

_gracias.

Ofrecio el brazo a Fleer salieron del salón principal, platicaron animadamente en lo que llegaban con Hyoga, en cuando Fleer vio a Hyoga brinco de alegría , Camus le dio indicaciones a sus dos discípulos en francés , acto seguido Tholl, Isaac y el se pusieron en marcha, llegaron a la cabaña de camus en Siberia se despido de sus dos compañeros de viaje , entró a su casa se dirijio a su habitación esta era muy austera una cama individual, una mesa de noche un closet un buro con una lamparita de noche abrió el cajón de el buro saco su teléfono celular, lo encendió rápidamente le entraron 50 mensajes 40 de Milo y 10 de sus demás compañeros .

_milo, milo, milo, milo , shion, milo,milo,milo, aioros, milo, mio, milo,milo,milo,dohoko, milo,milo,milo ¿Mu? Y es mensaje de voz ..a ver que dice Mu: hola , espero que ya vengas en camino en verdad…Milo… ya vomita más que Shaina, anda insoportable bueno adiós… ya como se apaga esto?..., milo,milo,milo,milo,¿ shion? Mensaje de voz de el patriarca…Hijo, ' cuando vuelves? Te necesito tu hermano …por favor en cuanto escuches este mensaje llámame , bueno hijo , cuídate te esparamos ….otro mensaje de voz y es de MM…escucha bien refric onpatas te doy 24 hrs para que tu trasero este aquí en el santuario por que si no… a tu llegada encontraras a un arácnido cadáver y una joven viuda …¡ por atena! Ángelo si lo mata ….¿ Milo?...Milooo! que bueno que me contestas…¿ por que lloras?...no , no estas gordo … si si eres guapo…no , nol ehagas caso a MM… ¡ ya deja de llorar y escucha bien! O te calmas o te calmas…¿ no? Te doy tres ole digo a Shaina tu secreto…exacto ese secreto…si , si me atrevería ¿ quieres ver?..andale pues asi que calmate y escucha bien…tengo que ir a Francia aver mi casa y mis negocios, para navidad estare allá..si me llega un solo mensaje de los otros te juro que Shaina se entera…¿ok?...bien, bueno me despido amigo .

Después de esa breve charla dejo su cabaña para ir a la Riviera francesa donde tiene su villa y su viñedo herencia de su padre, como tenia días de licencia decidió ir a Moscú , cuando llego a la ciudad estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta de nieve sin embargo el estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima tan extremo, su andar no era tan difícil, se dirigía a un hotel para pasar la noche se fijo que las calles estaban vacías , oscuras, pensaba en un posible asalto ¿ a el? Jeje rio para si mismo iba atan sumido en sus pensamientos que tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no vio un bulto en una de las esquinas, de pronto escucho un llanto ¿ es un gato o un bebé? Regreso sus paso siguiendo el llanto ,llego hasta un gran bulto , saco una lámpara para ver aluzar y ver mejor, vio el bulto moverse, lo descubrió abrió sus ojos como plato al ver a una mujer y una bebé .- con que eras tu el que llorabas- vio a la mujer estaba dormida, el la movió hasta que la hizo reaccionar , se despertó débilmente y sobresalatada.

_¿ como me encontraste? ¿ él te mando? ….ya no tardo en morir…

_no se de que me hablas mujer.

_¿ No te mando él?

_¿ quien?

_mi esposo.

_no señora.

_se que es atrevido ¿ te puedo pedir un favor?

_si esta en mis manos ayudarle.

_se que pronto moriré e perdido mucha sangre y el frio ….¡ llévese a mi hijo con usted!.

_pero yo..

_por tu acento se que eres extranjero …eso es…es.. bueno. Así él no sabrá donde esta si…si ..sobre…

_yo soy.

_no me digas ni siquiera su nombre… así si sobrevivo y me en cuenta le diré la verdad. De no saber donde esta su hijo…aun que no creo vivir más- señalo las piernas, camus apunto con su lámpara vio con horror que el pantalón era una sola mancha de sangre.- por favor señor críelo como suyo …sálvelo de su padre , aléjelo de Rusia … le encargo a mi hijo a su cuidado…te lo suplico amable señor.

_pero…

La mujer empieza a perder el conocimiento ya estaba sin fuerza, la oscuridad de la noche y la nieve fueron testigo silenciosos de como aquel simple mortal se enfundo en una brillante armadura dorada, movió un poco a la mujer para indicarle que agarrar bien a su hijo- de un abr y cerrar de ojos gracias a su velocidad luz llego a si villa en la Riviera francesa. Se fue directamente a la habitación principal recostó a la mujer en su cama, encendió la chimenea, se fue la baño a llenar la tina con agua caliente , baño al bebe , le puso una ramera de lana de el, lo enredo en una manta para que no perdiera calor, acto seguido despojo a la mujer de sus ropas , la metió a la tina estaba inconsciente, la baño, tubo mayor esmero en las piernas vio que estaba heridas por una especie de espada tenia cortes largos por la parte trasera tenia dos heridas de mayor complicación , fue por su equipo medico., siendo maestro de los hielos y tener de amigo a Milo lo enseñaron a hacer un buen paramédico , sabia suturar heridas profundas en más de tres ocasiones suturo a Hyoga y a Milo…bueno… ya había perdido la cuenta , termino su labor con la mujer, le puso una pijama de el solo la parte de arriba, dejo sus piernas descubierta de ropa solo las vendas que el coloco, puso al bebé aun lado de ella, ambos dormían, el se quedo haciendo guardia , vigilando a la mujer y al bebé. Por la mañana el bebé lloro con ahínco, lo tomo en brazos, se fueron a la cocina preparo un biberón ya tenia un poco de practica pues debes en cuanto ayudaba a Mariana a cuidar a sus sobrinas o cuando Ángelo y ella salían a pasear de noche… reviso al bebé que no estuviera sucio para su mala suerte si estaba sucio con una vieja ramera le hizo ágilmente un pañal ( si a la antigua) lo envolvió bien , se quito la armadura para quedar con sus ropas sport de color azul marino, fue al pueblo más cercano en su Camaro blanco platinado , estaciono su auto en el carrefur mas próximo , se dirigió a el área de bebes se fijo en varios paquetes de pañales , viendo que no podía decidir le pidió ayuda a una de las empleadas , compro varios paquetes de pañales ropa para bebé , se fue al departamento de damas compro varios cambios de ropa, ropa interior .- a método de tanteo, ni modo no se que talla es.- compro víveres y también comida de bebé , leche y mucho biberones.- quien sabe hasta cuando cobre la conciencia y tal vez tengas que ir conmigo a Atenas, te iras conmigo al santuario pequeño Oliver Isaac, que lindo eres, te pareces a Hyoga bueno creo que así debió ser el de bebé- al cuarto día la mujer abrió los ojos eran como las 10 am, vio a varios lados para tratar de reconocer el lugar, no tuvo éxito, retiro las mantas de ella, vio ambas piernas vendadas ,vio que aun estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre, hizo por moverlas pero el dolor no lo permitió.

_¡HOLAAA! ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿Dónde ESTA MI HIJO?- grito, grito , sin obtener respuesta, se desespero empezó a llorar, lloro hasta que se canso, se estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escucho ruidos, se puso en alerta, después de varios minutos, los ruidos cesaron, empezó a escuchar en pasos, se abrió la puerta entro primero una carriola azul cielo con un bebé muy despierto empujando la carriola iba Camus aun con su traje deportivo ,con una charola en una mano.

_¡ que bien! Ya despertó!-coloco la charola en la mesita de noche , tomó al bebé- tomé aquí esta su bebé como ve esta bien, esta bañado, ya comió y lo acabo de cambiar de pañales . ¿ tienes hambres?

_Si, mucha.

_Bien , ire por algo de comer, para curarte las piernas ¿ok?

_mira ¡! Que bien te ves hijo, muy contento. –entro Camus- Gracias , gracias eres muy amable, dígame ¿ donde estoy?.

_esta en mi casa en Francia.

_¿ Francia?... me llamo Valentina Senekov y el es mi hijo Erick Pautin .

_mucho gusto soy Camus Degel . ¿ que le paso?

_mmm… descubrí que mi esposo es de la mafia rusa es uno de las cabezas principales delictivas, eso me aterro y decidí dejarlo llevarme a mi hijo, me descubrió me dio caza pude defenderme de varios pero de uno en especial no, fue le que me dejo casi muerta.

_me da al bebé lo pondré en la carriola, para curar la heridas, si me permite la voy a descubrir.

_¡hoo! Mis piernas…me vana quedar feas ¿no? Ya no pode usar short , ni traje de baño jejejeje! Pero estamos vivos y bien… gracias Camus.

_¿ por que?

_por salvarnos.

_no se preocupe ¿ entonces fue su esposo?

_desgraciadamente. Veo maletas ,,¿ vas de viaje? .

_asi es.- ahuchh.- disculpe se que duele, ¿Cómo se llama su esposo?

_Erick Pautin, como mi hijo…hay! Duele. ¿ a donde va? ¿ lo espera su familia?

_A Atenas y si me espera mi familia.

_Creo que no me podre levantar .

_Aun no pero creo que pasado mañana ya podrá, se da la vuelta por favor.-suena el celular de Camus- diga … ¡Shaina! Que sorpresa..no..no…pasado mañana, ajá si, no…no… dejo las cosas arregladas aquí ¿ok? ¿ como esta el bebé? ¿ y mi bebé? Jejeje…si, si no te apres, sillego para navidad ¡ ciao donna bella!.

_su esposa.

_casi, pero no, es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, tiene 33 meses de embarazo. esta preocupada por mi debí llegar hace días a Atenas .

_Ahora por mi culpa se atrasado.

_nada de eso , una vida lo vale.- haayyy!- disculpa, ya termine voy a vendarle las piernas-empieza a llorar el bebé- heyy! Oliver no llores tanto a ver ven aca campeón.

_¿ Oliver?

_Usted me dio permiso para cambiarle el nombre asi que le puse Oliver Isaac Degel – lo tomo en brazos ,lo arrullo el bebé se quedo callado con los ojos abiertos, el bebe lo agarro fuertemente de la ramera-¡heyy! Aquí estoy campeoncito no ire a ningún lado.

_creo que se encariño con el jejeje…eso es malo.

_¿ por que?

_¿ que va ser cuando no estemos en su vida de nuevo?.

_tiene dos meses, no veo problema.

_que dia es hoy

_22 de diciembre.

_pronto será navidad…¿ que voy hacer?-dijo a la nada- no puedo regresar a Rusia ¿ como voy a trabajar sino tengo papeles?

_Pasado mañana saldré a Atenas.

_Bien , me hace un favor.

_si.

_me ayuda a ir al baño

_¡ho! Claro la llevo- fue al baño, la dejo ahí sol minutos ella le llamo, la llevo a la cama de nuevo.-mañana saldré temprano, me llevare a el bebé usted puede dormir tranquila.

_con sus cuidados y el medicamento, si lo voy hacer.

_se tiene que recuperar, Oliver la espera.

Elle sonrió amablemente acomodo a Valentina en la cama, la arropo la dejo descansar, llegada la noche fue a verla, sin querer la despertó , ella sonrio y se despertó completamente.

_le traigo algo de cenar.

_si no es mucha molestia.

_para nada, tampoco e cenado ,lo aremos juntos ¿ le parece?

_si.

Llevo queso ,pan , vino, uvas, un corte de carne, cenaron tranquilamente , Camus dio de cenar a Oliver, le dijo que mañana saldría temprano que se llevaría a Oliver con el, se termino la cena llevo los traste sucios al fregadero, volvió al habitación, llevo de nuevo a la mujer al baño ahí la deja , se retira a su nueva habitación llevando consigo al bebé, lo coloco en su cama lo rodio de cojines, se baño, se puso su pijama de seda roja, ella lo llamo, fue por ella, la cargo de nuevo a la cama ,como si fuera niña la acostó, la arropo .

_hasta mañana, buenas noches.

_buenas noches caballero.

_¿ que?

_caballero, eres un verdadero caballero , al menos para mi.

Al día siguiente a las 4 am, tomo al bebe lo cubrió bien, se coloco la armadura de Acuario se fue a los bosques de Rusia , ya ahí busco un buen árbol , lo talo regreso a la casa lo dejo en la habitación de ella, se fue a Paris, compro adornos de navidad, volvió a su casa , adorno rápidamente el árbol a medio día ya había llegado a casa, el sol de medio día empezó a desprende un rico aroma, Valentina despertó vio a Camus jugando con el bebe.

_¿ que paso aquí?

_No pregunte ¡ le gusta?. Pronto será navidad y usted y el bebe la han pasado mal así ¿Por qué no pasarla bien ese día?-ella empezó a llorar-no, no llore, se lo merecen – se aserco la abrazo .- ocurrio algo mañana regreso a Atenas…tome.

_¿que es?

_abralo para que sepa que es.

_¿ es?..¿es?...-volvio a llorar-

_son 10 mil euros, y papeles nuevos Valentina Serguey y Oliver Isaac Degel Serguey. Así no tendrá problemas todo es "legal" hay pasaportes, todo lo que ocupe.

_pero..pero…pero… no tengo con que pagarlo.

_nada de eso, es mi regalo , eso si cuando tome la decisión cada tanto tiempo me dirá como esta y donde están ¿ ok? Acepte mi ayuda, sabe Oliver se parece mucho a mi Hyoga.

_¿ Hyoga?

_si, mi hijo…bueno es adoptivo llego a mi cuando tenia 6 años, tengo la idea de que Oliver se parece a Hyoga de bebé…

_no se que decirle Camus.

_hasta que se recupere al 100% aquí se quedaran, al rato suben las mucamas que ocntrate, ya les pague , asi que no se preocupe.

_gracias, cuídate mucho en tu viaje.

24 DICIEMBRE VILLA DE CAMUS…

En otras noticias …en Moscu , en la plaza roja se encontraron los cuerpos de varias personas 30 hombre y 20 mujeres, todas ellas pertenecientes a la mafia rusa, llama la atención que dentro de los cadáveres se encuentra el de Erick Pautin cabeza principal de unos de las carteles rusos, este presentaba señales de tortura en las piernas …se confirmo su identidad ya que su madre lo reconoció y se le realizaron pruebas de ADN que la policía tenia ya que en varias ocasiones su esposa Valentina Senekov lo acuso de violencia intrafamiliar así como de agresiones físicas. En unas de las residencia de Pautin se encontraron el cuerpo de la señora Valentina Senekov y de un bebé de dos meses se cree que este ultimo hio de ambos…

_¿como?¿ si nosotros estamos aquí?...

ATENAS , GRECIA…

N/A: las platicas de Camus y Valentina son en ruso.

Espero les guste ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaachicas! Gracias por su reviues jejeje…disculpen por horrores de ortografía del capitulo anterior …quien sabe en que estaba pensado o de que me la fume …shaina no tiene 33 meses si no 3 meses de embarazo, por fis disculpen los errores .**

…**CAPITULO DOS…CONFUNDIDO,CONFUNDIDO, CONFUNDIDO.**

**24 DE DICIEMBRE SANTUARIO DE ATENA**

Un cansado Camus llega a altas horas de la madrugada tres de la mañana para ser exactos con una nevada que más bien parecía el polo norte más que Grecia , se va derechito a su templo, aventó su equipaje y la caja con la armadura, como ya se había bañado en su casa en Francia se dejo caer en su cama para caer profundamente dormido, al cavo de cinco horas, lo despertó el ruido de un armadura chocando con piso, se incorpora rápidamente, salió corriendo de habitación asombrado vio llegando a un cansado Hyoga, se acerco a el y como su fuera su padre le regalo un gran abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa esta acción dejo sorprendido a Hyoga sin embargo el regreso el abraso y la sonrisa.

_Voy a hacer le desayuno ¿ que se te antoja Hyogui?

_unas quecas ;) … si me disculpa maestro me iré a bañar y cambiar.

_adelante hijo- se recogió su cabello en una cola alta, se puso mandil , lavo sus manos, saco todo para preparar hot cakes,con miel de maple, jamon y toxino como le gustaban a Hyoga , preparo malteada de vainilla para ambos- HYOGA, YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!.

_Siii! Voy… listo, pondré la mesa maestro.

_¿ por que estas aquí?, claramente te dije que te quedaras en Asgard y a menos que hubiera guerra santa vendrías al santuario –dio serio, muy muy, serio.-

_lo se maestro…la señorita Hilda nos dijo a Isaac y a mi que fuéramos a pasar estas fechas con nuestra familia, ¿ a donde tenia que haber ido? Seiya, Ikki , Shon, y Seika están en Japón junto con Mhio y Eris ya no alcanzaba a llegar, Shiryu esta con su maestro y shunrey en libra… pero no se apure termino de desayunar y me voy.

_ estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo, estamos en vísperas de navidad y me da gusto que vinieras-¡ maestro!- sabes tengo algo que platicarte, no se que opines, ¿ me darás tu opinión?

_claro que si- dijo muy alegre- veras, iba a Moscú a dar un pasero y encontré a una mujer casi muerta en la calle con un bebe en brazos- ¿que paso?- la ayude y ahorita esta en mi villa recuperándose, va quedar muy marcada de sus piernas, creo que ya no va a caminar bien, el bebé se parece a ti , está bonito.

_¿ cree que soy bonito?

_eras muy bonito de niño y muy tierno, me a costado mucho trabajo hacer de ti un frio caballero y aun no cumplo mi objetivo , crees que no me doy cuanta como se emblandece tu corazón en la batalla¿? , me doy cuenta…. Hay hijo tienes que aprender a ser rudo no solo de fuerza física ni mental , si no también de sentimientos, no quiero que mueras por ese sentimentalismo tuyo .

_¡ mestro…

_por eso te he mandado a Asgard, es la parte más fría del mundo, es donde esta tu punto débil y también tu fortaleza...aprende a usarla….ahora iré con el patriarca a darle un informe.

OFICINA DE SHION…

_¿ como te fue hijo?

_bien. Hilda acepto a Hyoga y manda decir que de ahora en adelante los guerreros de hielo se entrenaran allá, firmo el acuerdo de paz, también lo firmo Julián, los tres vamos hacer aliados.

_que bien! En fin aun falta más de 200 años para la siguiente guerra santa si que podremos tener vidas tranquilas, no olvides dejar tus crónicas bien redactadas para los futuros caballeros de Acuario ¿de acuerdo?

_si señor.

_ Por cierto … hijo en la noche te vienes a cenar conmigo esta todos invitados, también Hyoga.

_Gracias .

_hijo, te sentí llegar en la madrugada…¿ por que a esa hora? ¿ por que tardaste en llegar? ¿ y? ¿ que paso contigo?...por que hiciste eso en Moscú.

_solo un acto de justicia es todo.

_¿ todo?

_si, todo.

_ajá si… hijo, no nací ayer, te recuerdo que te llevo más de 200 años, en la madrugada sentí tu cosmos muy diferente…agitado… no estaba calmado como otras veces y eso es raro en ti hijo por que solo una vez lo he sentido en ti, el día que falleció tu padre.

_hum!...ya traje le reporte, me retiro.

_alto!... no es malo demostrar los sentimientos… cuando quieras hablar o consejo ven a verme hijo….. Tu padre se enamoro perdidamente de tu madre y tú eres el resultado de ese gran amor que le sintió nunca la olvides hijo… también el cosmos de tu padre se agito varias veces, la primera cuando conoció a tu madre, la segunda cuando naciste y la tercera cuando ella murió.

_¿ que quiere decir con eso?

_a ti nunca te he visto con el cosmos agitado y merezco una explicación. Y que recuerdes como fue tu padre contigo.

_Nada, no me pasa nada.

_y yo soy caperucita roja…

_pero…pero…pero…encontré a una mujer mal herida con su bebe en Rusia, el esposo de esta la mando matar por se entero que era de la mafia, la dejo casi muerta el bebé casi muere de hipotermia, eso me dio coraje., fue coraje lo que sintió de mi.

_¿ seguro?...el 26 de diciembre sales a Asgard.

_SI SEÑOR!

Salió de el salón principal se fue a su casa caminando lentamente pensando en las palabras que le dijo el patriarca , pensó en su padre…

Flash back…

Camus andaba con sus papas en el parque, su mamá una mujer francesa de finas facciones ojos azul claro, labios de color rosa, nariz recta, una que otra peca en su rostro, cabellos rubios a media espalda, se soltó de la mano de su madre para ir de tras de unas mariposas, corrió demasiado rápido que no vio un pequeña piedra que hizo caerse estrepitosamente al piso, haciendo que su pequeña frente sangrara, se soltó a llorar como cualquier niño de cuatro años, su madre lo iba a levantar para cargarlo en brazos ,sin embargo su padre se adelantó , un hombre alto de largos cabellos verde ojos azules lo levanto en brazos le reviso la frente, la limpio deposito en ella un beso.

_ya no llores pequeño mío, vas a asustar a mami y eso no nos gusta ¿ verdad?

_no me gusta ver a mi mami llorar papi.

_ahora sonríe Camus, se fuerte siempre se fuerte, recuerda que te amo, nunca lo olvides, ahora ve con mami.

Fin flash back.

_-el siempre me amo, fue buen padre…pero yo no se …

_¿ que tienes Camus?.

_¡Alexander! No te sentí.

_ya me di cuenta.¿ que tienes Camus? Estas distraído y viendo de ti…me extraña.

_no he dormido bien , eso es todo.

_si te sentí llegar muy de madrugada. A si ven , pasa a mi casa te voy a dar algo para tu casa.

_¿ que es?.

_una flor, es una nochebuena , me la mando una querida amiga desde México,a ti te voy a dar la roja.

_Gracias, es bonita.

_si, te la encargo ,no la vayas a congelar.

_no , no te apures, me la llevare conmigo a Asgard o la dejare con Valentina.

_¿ quien es Valentina? ¿ Asgard?

_el 26 salgo a Asgard ; valentina es una mujer que ayude en Rusia y ahora vive en mi villa.

_a ver, a ver pasale…¿ quieres té?

_he si , gracias.

_bien sígueme – lo llevo a los cuartos privados de Piscis más preciso a la cocina, ahí preparo todo para el té- a ver Camus aplatánatelo ahí y cuéntame de esa Valentina.- una hora después- wow! Pues yo también hubiera hecho lo que hiciste ¿ como sigue ella?

_yo la deje bien, aun que dos heridas de ella no quieren cerrar, son muy profundas , creo que no pude con esas heridas.

_mmm..dile a Shaka que vaya a verla y que el al cure….una duda Camus.

_cual.

_por que me contaste todo a mi y no a Milo.

_Milo tiene sus propias preocupaciones para distraerlos con banalidades y tu pues tu, eres tu, te encanta el chisme ¿ no?

_jejejejeje! Me ofendes amigo mio, bueno deja la flor con Valentina…¿ puedo ir a conocer a niño?

_puedes ir a mi casa, ve con Shaka yo tengo que ir a Asgard.

Salió de el doceavo templo se fue a su casa, ahí estaba su alumno viendo la tv. El clásico navideño " El cascanueces" se fue a ver el televisor junto a el , por la tarde noche ambos se bañaron cambiaron y fueron a la cena de navidad al salón principal, al día siguiente muy temprano y antes de que Hyoga se despertara de su armario saco el regalo de Hyoga y lo coloco bajo el pequeño árbol que había en su templo ya que a Hyoga siempre le ha gustado la navidad aun que el sea católico ortodoxo, no era nada en especial solo un sueter , unos calentones , bufanda , guantes y una cámara fotográfica nueva pero le gustaba consentir a su hijo. A las nueve de la mañana Hyoga se despertó fue a la cocina a tomar agua iba de vuelta a su cuarto cuando vio el árbol y vio su regalo, como niño pequeño se fue sobre le regalo ,vio cada uno de los regalos, como niño chiquito empezar a tomar fotos por todos lados, Camus se soltó a reír por los actos infantiles de su "hijo".

_ Más tarde nos vamos a Asgard. Pero antes vamos a ir a mi villa

_si maestro.

Y tal como dijo a las doce salieron a Francia, llegaron a su casa, Camus presenta a Hyoga a Valentina y al pequeño Oliver Isaac, Hyoga se entretuvo mucho con el pequeño bebe, Camus volvió a ver las piernas heridas de la mujer, sus ojos veían con tristeza que dos heridas no sanaban vía cosmos llamo a Shaka, ambos caballeros se retiraron. En el trascurso de la tarde llego Shaka, vestido muy casualmente, cabello suelto, abrigo gris, pantalón de mezclilla azul, zapato de vestir camel, guates grises , bufanda gris. Entro a el cuarto donde se encontraba la chica y su pequeño bebé.

_hola buenas tardes ¿eres la novia de Camus?

_no, señora, yo soy hermano de Camus, no soy mujer.

_hooo, disculpe yo…que pena…

_si, bueno , no pasa nada, vengo a ver sus heridas , soy medico y me mando Camus a ver sus heridas.

Se retiro las sabanas de las piernas, Shaka retiro las vendas, examino las heridas , le pido amablemente que quedara boca abajo y vio las dos heridas que no sanaban , con ayuda de sus cosmos ayudo a cerrar las heridas , durmió a la chica y al bebe.

Asgard…

Ya en Asgard por la noche Camus se vistió con ropas de entrenamiento asgardiano a que iba a entrenar junto a Siegfried , Mime y Hagen, tres contra uno ( sus alumnos observarían la batalla), se coló en posición de batalla, el primero en atacar fue Hagen lanzo un fuerte ataque que Acuario esquivo sin problema, con un simple polvo de diamante congelo el puño Merak Beta, el siguiente ataque lo dio Siegfried dando de lleno en el abdomen de Camus ( ambos alumnos se pararon de sus asientos) -¡RAYOS! NO LO VI VENIR,-pensó para el mismo Camus,- Siegfried lanzo su poderosa ventisca de dragón de nuevo mando a volar a Camus…

_-¿ que le pasa a el maestro Hyoga? -.

_no lo se, me tiene sorprendido Isaac.- maestro ¿qué le pasa?-

_-Hyoga…Isaac…-no más, -se ponía de pie pesadamente- no más …-sal de mi cabeza- el dragón de los hielos estaba por dar otro fuerte ataque cuando Acuario reacciono ..a velocidad luz ataco por diestra y siniestra a el dragón, al ver esto Hagen intervino para ayudar a su compañero de armas, sin embargo Camus iba a demostrar por que era maestro de los hielos eternos de Siberia …unos finos aros de hielo inmovilizaron a Hagen realizo la ejecución aurora en contra del dragón, se giro para encarar a Hagen, el polvo de diamante más hermoso que nunca congelo a el guerrero de Merak, no se acordó de Mime y este lo golpeo tan duro que lo callo desmayado, cuando volvió en si , re recrimino por no a ver puesto atención en Mime, sin embargo sus dos alumnos le dieron el gane.

_Maestro Camus, lo note muy distraído en la pelea, puedo saber le por que.

_Un descuido mío Siegfried no volverá a ocurrir.

_algún pensamiento en especial.

_no, nada de eso…saldré unas horas, vuelvo mas tarde.

…

_¡ CAMUS! ¿Qué hace aquí?

_vine a ver al niño.¿ como te sientes?

_mejor desde que vino su hermano ,jejej, lo confundi con su novia jejeje.

_Shaka..¿ mi novia? Jejejejejeje…no eso nunca jejejeje a mi me gustan las chicas lindas.

_jejeje…ni modo …aun que el es lindo.

_supongo.

_aaa por cierto! Vi en la tv. Que mataron a mi esposo que alivio, ya no tendré que huir. Pero en Rusia creen que estoy muerta… ¿ camus en que trabaja?

_soy maestro.

_¿ en serio? Por la casa creí que..

_mi familia a sido vinicultora así que es herencia de mis padres Deguel y Fluorite , unos de los mejores vinos de Europa salen de aquí, mi hermana Seraphine es quien se encarga más de este negocio ,yo sigo de maestro, le ayudo cada tanto tiempo.

_haa! ¿ cree que me pueda emplear?

_no puedes trabajar aun no- tomo al bebé en brazos se sentó a un lado de Valentina- creo que el niño se parece más a ti .

_A Dios gracias-ambos rieron- lo bueno de todo esto que va a crecer lejos de la mafia y todo eso.-Camus se quedo viendo a la nada-¿ en que tanto pienzas?

_en ti.

_¿ en mi?

_si, como es que me fui a cruzar en tu camino ¿? No entiendo.

_mmm... supongo que no era mi destino morir ahí, ni el de el tampoco…he sufrido mucho en los últimos dos años así que tal vez esto que me paso es para … no se… ver que hay gente buena en el mundo.

_¿ tu crees?

_¿ entonces por que fue?...me gusta pensar que fue por eso –le dedica una sonrisa- me da la bebe por favor, usted me la deja todo embracilado después llora si no tengo en brazos .

_eso mismo me dice mi hermano Ángelo cuando cargo a una de mis sobrinas.

_¿ tu tienes novia, vio, o pareja?

_heee…no soy soltero, y no soy gay más bien no me he dado el tiempo y no creo encontrar a alguien que me entienda.

_¿ ya buscaste a alguien?

_no,la verdad, no.

_pues busca.

_no soy bueno para eso del amor, soy muy poco expresivo nada cariñoso, detallistas y todas esas cosas.

_ya se empalagan todo eso ¿ no crees? yo tampoco soy cursi ni nada de esas cosas-sin querer las manos de ella tocan las de el, la tomo entra las suyas-mmm que heladas tienes tus manos.

_disculpa soy de manos frías…

_No importa nunca has escuchado el dicho ¿?

_¿ cual?-pregunto inocentemente-

_" manos frías corazón ardiente" ¿ nunca has sentido arder tu corazón?

_este…. Yo….-retira las manos del agarre de ella- …hasta ….ahorita…n..o…no.

_¿ nunca?

_nunca.

_como me gustaría ser la mosca en la pared el día que eso suceda.

_A que te refieres Valentina.

_Cuando te quites esa coraza y ames por primera vez a una mujer, ya sabes como mujer, hacer le amor pues, va arder Troya, puedo asegurar que vas a ser muy apasionada, muy ardiente.

_¿ tu crees?

_ no lo creo, lo aseguro.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Enero 2006 Asgard…**

**(hay un poco de sexo y un poco de violencia)**

Camus estaba en su habitación encimado en sus pensamientos, no podía quitar de su mente esas palabras "manos frías corazón ardiente"…

_¿ realmente seré ardiente? …no soy bueno para eso el amor…¿pero quien se enamoraría de mi?... soy frío , calculador, mi deber como caballero no me lo permitiría …soy, maestro, alumno, guerrero, amigo ,pero nunca he sido "hombre"…por Dios ya cállate Camus y duérmete, no pienses en esas cosas tan mundanas-al ver que no se podía relajarse para dormir, se coloco en posición de loto para meditar profundamente, se concentro en la meditación , iba realmente bien, cuando las palabras de Valentina volvieron a su mete " manos frías corazón ardiente" ¡RAYOS!, ya tengo edad suficiente para no caer en esas cosas de "adolescentes" volvió a concentrarse, cuando vio en su mente la cara de Valentina y del bebé "-bueno no era mi destino morir ni de el tampoco"- ¿ por que la encontré yo? R=por que iba pasando por esa calle., ¿por que me la tuve que llevar a mi villa? R= por que si la llevaba al hospital, ahorita estuviera muerta por su esposo., ¿por que me encariñe del bebé? R=…-…-…-… por que se parece a Hyoga y realmente amo a ese chico es como mi hijo, NO! El es mi hijo.- "te amo hijo , nunca lo olvides", resonaron las palabras de su padre en su cabeza- mi papi , mi mami , mi hermana… también los amo , aunque ustedes dos ya no estén con nosotros.- la batalla interna del caballero duro unas horas ,cuando menos lo pensó el sueño se apodero de el haciéndolo dormir profundamente…

SUEÑO DE CAMUS…

_En serio Camus, me gustaría ser la mosca en la pared el día que tú ardas, va arder Troya.

_¿ por que lo dices?

_ Por que creo que eres ardiente.

_no lo creo, tengo mucho auto control.

_cuando tengas a la mujer que amas desnuda frente a ti… te voy a preguntar sobre tu autocontrol.

Camus se devolvió a la ventana, vio el sol de medio día, Valentina llego por detrás y lo abraso, rodio su fuerte pecho con sus brazos, se recargo en su espalda, Camus no dio nada, siguió viendo a la nada, la mujer de tras de el tan alta como el de ojos azul cielo, cabello rubio rojizo, de piel blanca tanto como la de el, Camus se quedo quieto por varios minutos, ella seguía recargada en el, se giro sin salirse del agarre, quedando de frente, con la mano izquierda levanto el mentón de ella, se dibujo en el rostro de Camus una sonrisa ,ella le devolvió la sonrisa cerro los ojos acto seguido Camus la besó, un beso tierno delicado sin urgencia, coloco su mano derecha en el cuello de Valentina, hundió sus dedos en el cabello de ella , no dejaba de abrazarlo, por falta de oxigeno se separaron ambos sin querer terminar el beso, esta vez ella fue quien lo beso, sus manos se trasladaron al pecho de Camus, que aun encima de la ramera podía sentir su bien formada musculatura , con su tacto pudo sentir los pezones de el ya erectos, bajo su manos hasta llegar a la cintura que era protegida por estorboso cinto y un incomodo pantalón de mezclilla desfajo la ramera azul de él, Camus se dejo llevar por el momento , como si estuviera en automático levanto los brazos para que le retirara la ramera, quedo desnudo del torso se sintió expuesto ante aquella mujer , su rostro de tiño de rojo trato de cubrirse como si fuera una virgen en su primera vez, se sintió estúpido no sabia el ¿Por qué?, ella retiro su manos de su pecho para abrasarlo de nuevo ,le beso ,le beso, le beso hasta que se aprendió la forma de los labios de Camus, se fue a su cuello para recorrerlo con su labios quería conocer cada centímetro de piel de Camus es fina piel porcela -nisada de aquel hombre, sonrió para ella cuando escucho unos quejidos que salían de la garganta de su compañero, siguió besando hasta llegar a unos de sus pezones don ella se entretuvo un buen rato, la piel de el se torno rosa, sus latidos cardiacos empezaron a aumentar, abrió los ojos de impresión cuando sintió las manos de ella en su hombría que ya empezaba a abultarse en su entre pierna. Con gran maestría ella retiro el reto de la ropa quedando amos desnudos, lo sentó en la cama se hinco ante el , tomo con su manos la parte más intima de el caballero ,la introdujo en su boca, primero despacio , como conociendo aquel cuerpo extraño, Camus gimió de placer, ella le empezó a poner ritmo , velocidad fuerza, cosa que hizo que el volviera a gemir , el coloco sus manos en la cabeza de ella y empezó a moverla a su propio ritmo, una exquisita sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin embargo ella lo detuvo se puso de pie ,lo empujo para que él quedara recostado en su espala con las piernas colgado sin descaro alguno ella se coloco arriba de él, tomo el duro miembro de Camus , para ella misma introducírselo a su húmeda vagina al principio quedo recta , poco a poco se fue inclinando asía él , los cabellos rojizos collerón a los lados , una sonrisa coqueta una mirada llena de lujuria fue lo que Camus vio en ella, ella movió sus caderas, el cerro los ojos, volvió a mover sus caderas hasta que alcanzó un ritmo rápido, no paro de mover las caderas hasta que se sintió algo tibio dentro de ella, paro casi en seco para fijarse en Camus, que nada más respiraba agitadamente, vio que su rostro estaba un poco teñido de rojo pero nada más.

_¿por que? ; Por que no te dejas llevar? ¿Por qué no disfrutas? ¿ no eres humano?

De golpe Camus se despertó, sudando, temblando, con el corazón agitado y con su hombría en todo lo alto. Aun recostado en su cama toco su parte más intima

_ Wow! Fue muy real, realmente la sentí, me sentí dentro de ella ¿será así? ¿ y ahora que voy hacer con esto?-refiriéndose a su erección, la tomo con una de sus manos, cerro los ojos se acordó del sueño… emitió un grito silente cuando termino…-tendré que bañarme.

Por la mañana se despertó temprano, se fue a correr a la pista de entrenamiento que tenían a su disposición los guerreros, le segundo el dragón de los hielos a la tarea de correr tan temprano a las dos horas dejaron de correr y se fueron al gym ahí se encontraban ya los demás dioses guerreros , Isaac y Hyoga, entrenaron dos horas más para después ir a desayunar.

_Maestro Camus ,me gustaría platicar con usted de algo un poco delicado.

_Por favor Sigfried, solo dígame Camus.

_si, gracias por la confianza Camus…usted es mayor que yo por ende usted tiene más experiencia en la vida.

_¿ a que viene esto?

_estoy enamorado de la señorita Hilda y no se si decirle o no.

_mi fuerte no son los sentimientos. Pero creo que debes decirle sin ofenderla, nunca debes de dejar ser un caballero con ella, respétala siempre, es lo único que yo te puedo decir.-ni yo se que pensar al respecto – ahora yo te pregunto ¿ como sabes cuando te enamoras?

_mmm…pues sientes emoción al verla, deseas verla a cada momento, no puedes estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo, tu corazón salta de emoción, bueno así lo siento yo Camus ¿ estas enamorado? ¿ la conozco? ¿ No me digas que es amorti?

_NOOOO! Nada de eso…. Es curiosidad. Yo tengo a aclarado mis…

_NOS ATACAN!

_¿¡QUEEE!?-sale corriendo Sigfierd a el salón principal, cuando llego estaban los 5 guerreros de Hilda .-¿ quien nos ataca?

_Omar y sus hombres.

_Bien ¿sabe cuantos son?

_aun no Sigfried. Señora usted ordene.

_Mime, Alberich , Hagen van al frente con sus soldados, Sigfrid quédate a distancia considerable para que les des apoyo a tus compañeros.

_hermana, hay que mandar por tholl.

_No, el esta en entrenamiento especial en Atlantica.

_si nos permite ayudaremos nosotros tres.

_Son nuestro invitados Maestro Camus, no lo puedo permitir que ustedes se arriesguen , si algo les sucede a ustedes dos ¿ que le diré a su señora?

_ella entenderá.

_con gusto acepto su ayuda maestro.

_Gracias Sigfried. Hyoga, Isaac , quedan a cargo de las señoritas; contigo Isaac no tengo jurisdicción pero aun así te enseñe los fundamentos que hacen de ti un buen guerrero, no me decepciones; pero contigo Hyoga es otra cosa, si algo les pasa a las señoritas con tu vida me respondes… no dudes en que yo personalmente me encargare de tomar tu vida.

_Si maestro.

Afueras del castillo Valhala…

_contra quien vamos Mime.

_Omar.

_¿Quien es Omar?

_Es el representante de Loki en la tierra, desde el tiempo del mito el quiere destruir el Valhala, que darse con el trono de Odín.

_shhhh cállate Mime…-¿escuchaste?- si ,Hagen , Alberich…

_¡soldados amatistas!,¡ ustedes conmigo hacia el flanco derecho!.

_¡guerreros merak síganme!

_señor Camus, usted sabe para donde….¡mis soldados del arpa…POR ODINN…POR ASGARD!.

_¡ POR ASGARDDD!...

_- bien me han dejado solo… iré por mi cuenta a explorar, ver a el enemigo.-

Se fue por propia cuenta, al poco tiempo llego a una aldea que estaba siendo saqueada en eso momentos por los soldados de Omar, vio como varios soldados asesinaban a hombres, mujeres y niños sin consideración alguna, con el temple que se caracteriza fue asesinando uno a uno , ya llevaba unos 30 hombres cuando se encontró con un pelotón de Valkirias renegadas, esa guerreras fueron un poco más difíciles de matar ya que ellas tenían un nivel de pelea como los dioses guerreros, sin embargo poco a poco acabo con cada una de ellas, la ultima en pie se dio a la fuga, ella siguió hasta lo mas profundo del bosque. Se paro en seco cuando vio a Hyoga en un charco de sangre mal herido, se acercó a su alumno.

_¿ como te paso esto?

_son muy fuerte no…no…no pude contra ella, mi señor.

_ya veo, anda ven te ayudo –

lo puso de pie , acto seguido , el rostro de hyoga cambio sus ojos se tornaron rojos, de un costado de su armadura saco una pequeña daga, tomo impulso para enterrarla en el cuello de Camus, este la esquivo por poco, sin previo aviso , tomo a su alumno por el cuello , el agarre de el era impresionante hyoha hacia por deshacer el agarre sin éxito alguno , aun tenia la daga en su mano derecha trato por enterrarla en el brazo izquierdo de Camus pero la hoja de la daga se quebró al contacto con la armadura de oro.

_Estúpido, ¿ crees que me hiciste tonto disfrazándote de el? Ahora muéstrame tu verdadero rostro- no tuvo respuesta alguna por parte del supuesto Hyoga-¿no?- aumento la fuerza y la presión del agarre, asfixiando más a "Hyoga" sin más remedio Hyoga empezó a cambiar de forma de un chico rubio ,alto, aun mujer menuda , de cabellos cortos como militar de color naranja , ojos miel, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo que llegaba dese el nacimiento del ojo izquierdo hasta la clavícula izquierda- haaa! Con que eres mujer, eres una tonta .- apretó mas su manos en el cuello, ya la mujer no alcanzaba a repirar , esta concentrado en la batalla y en la mujer que tenia enfrente, cuando un pequeño de 4 años golpeo su pierna.-¿ que es esto?- la mujer abrió los ojos como plato.

_deja a mi mamí!,suéltala , suéltala,

_ con que tu hijo.- La mujer empezó a sacar fuerza de flaqueza para tratar de soltarse, sin obtener resultado.-eres una mujer soldado, sabes que puedes morir en batalla, ¿ creer que me tentare el corazón por que esta tu hijo llorando por tu vida? –agujjjj-¿ que? …no llores por el en cuanto acabe contigo el te secundara no lo dudes te doy mi palabra, así no sufrirás por saber que va a pasar con tu hijo-concentro su congelante cosmos en la mano que sostenía a la mujer, empezó a congelar su garganta estaba ya por matarla cuando Sigfrid lo detuvo.

_Alto! Ella es una de las generales la ocupamos viva.- de reojo voltio a ver a el dragón el hielo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la aventó a un lado, con toda a calma del mundo se retiro de el lugar-¿ Maestro?- ahora entiendo por que me dijo que no era bueno con los sentimientos. Pero que cosmos tan horrible, maquiavélico realmente la iba a amatar junto al niño, si no llego yo…por Odín ¿ que clase de caballero es?, tendre que informar a la señora Hilda..por odin! Hey tu soldado , ve por Hagen con urgencia corre , rápido., mujer se que no puedes hablar y casi no respiras por favor trata de calmarte tú y tú hijo estarán bien , de mi cuenta corre que estarán vivos.

_¿ que pasa Sig? ¿ en que te puedo ayudar?

_tiene muy congelada al garganta , eres el único que la puedes ayudar, con tu soplo de la vida.

_¿ soplo de vida?-curioso camus-

_deja intentarlo ,permiso.- Hagen se sentó en el suelo para quedar a la altura de la mujer, tomo aire , se coloco como si fuera a besar en la boca ala chica, en vez de eso, soplo hacia dentro de su garganta como si fuera un susurro.-poco a poco la garganta de la mujer se fue calentando-

_¿ que es esa técnica sigfried?

_como usted sabe, Hagen es el único de nosotros que domina el hielo y el fuego, pues bien cuando una persona tiene hipotermia (baja temperatura) el supla aire caliente, tiene que ser lo suficientemente calienta para derretir o calentar el cuerpo y lo bastante frio para no quemar a la persona internamente, de igual manera si la persona tiene hipertermia (altas temperaturas).

_listo amiga, es todo lo que puedo hacer por tu garganta, no se cuando puedas hablar , se ven que se dañaron las cuerdas bucales, tienes que beber mucho liquido caliente, lo mas que aguantes para que se termine de descongelar tu garganta.

_ire a contar a los sobrevivientes ¿ de acuerdo sigfried?

_si maestro Camus , nosotros regresáremos al Valhala, los demás hombres de Omar huyeron.

Se fue a la destruida aldea, junto a los sobrevivientes ordenándole ir al palacio del Valhala que ahí los estarían esperando , se interno para dar una segunda ronda de rescate, cuando de la nada vio a su amigo Milo.

_¿ que haces aquí?

_¿no puedo venir ayudar a mi amigo?

_se supone que estas en Australia ¿ que rayos haces aquí?

_ya te lo dije , vengo ayudarte.

Milo extendió la mano para saludar a Camus, este regreso el saludo apretando fuertemente la mano de su mejor amigo , encendió el cosmos sin dar tiempo a nada ejecuto a Milo de un golpe, se encamino con los aldeanos , dejando el cuerpo inerte de Milo, llevaba ya una distancia considerable, regreso la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Milo tendido , este ya no era Milo era una chica blanca, cabellos negros ojos abiertos de color ébano con la garganta abierta de lado a lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**KAHITO, NADESHKO, GEMINIS.**

**EL SECRETO DE MILO, LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CAMUS…**

_Maestro Camus, Sigfried ya me conto que fue de gran ayuda ayer, gracias a usted detuvimos a una de las generales de Loki , una de ellas por desgracia murió en la batalla.

_Si señorita Hilda. Disculpe por a ver acabado con la vida de la otra general, se presento ante mi como mi compañero de armas " El escorpión celeste" supe que no era el así que no me quedo de otra que acabar con el, no sabia que Loki tuviera mujeres en su ejercito mucho menos que cambiaran de forma.

_Loki es un dios travieso, es le dios del engaño, la mentira, las ilusiones y una de las características de sus oficiales que pueden crear las ilusiones haciendo caer al enemigo en la trampa, pero usted no cayo en ella, Camus de Acuario puede retirarse.

_si , señora.- se retiro iba caminando con porte orgulloso ,paso aun lado de los 6 dioses guerreros Sigfried, Hagen en silencio lo vieron pasar-

CUARTO DE CAMUS.

_-me lleva! Creo que me precipite con ellas, aun que tiene mal la garganta esta viva, pero esa ¿en que estaría pensando? ¿Que me iba a engañar asiéndose pasar por Milo? Ja! A ese bicho rastrero lo conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo a un mejor que Shina . ¿Quererme engañar a mi? Ja! Yo mejor que nadie sabe como es Milo-cerros los ojos , suspira para dejar derramar una lagrima-Milo, Milo, Milo , pero siempre lo supimos, siempre lo dijimos –tocan a la puerta-¡ voy! Pasa sigfried, ¿ pasa algo?

_No maestro, vengo a platicar con usted respecto a lo de ayer.

_siéntate , te escucho.

_no lo quiero ofender maestro , se que no somos los grandes amigos ero personalmente le tengo mucha estima, sin embargo su comportamiento de ayer , no me gusto.

_¿ como?-pregunto extrañado-

_¿realmente iba a matar a la mujer y a su hijo?.

_Si- dijo secamente-

_¡es un niño y una mujer!

_Ella es soldado, es un general de antemano sabe que puede morir en batalla, el niño, ese iba ser un acto de misericordia, piedad si usted gusta.

_¿como?-con los ojos de plato no creyendo lo que escuchaba-

_asi es, mira iba a matar a un soldado, si su hijo entra en escena a defender a su mamá, contéstame guerrero de Odín ¿que será del niño sin su madre? ¿ Como va a crecer? .

_pero es un niño!

_y su madre? , se a puesto a pensar en la que ella pensó en ese momento ¿? ¿ que va ser de el? ¡dios no permita que muera aquí! ¡ Que el no me vea morir! Usted piensa en el niño, yo pienso en ella, créame que preferiría ver muerto a su hijo que dejarlo abandonado a su suerte como niño de la calle.

_¡MAESTRO! Nunca creí que fuera tan frio y calculador ¿no siente afecto por nadie?.

_Si, pero también se cual es mi deber.

_es un buen guerrero pero usted maestro…no tiene sentimiento.

_-se encoje de hombros- soy el maestro de los hielos eternos, me caracterizo por mi frialdad, como el hielo.

_toda mi vida he estado aquí en Asgard, aquí nací, aquí morir aquí volví a renacer gracias a mi señor Odín y a tu señora Atenas, se lo que es vivir en el hielo, soy un caballero de hielo como usted pero ni en mis más locas pesadillas soy tan escalofriante y frio como usted. Los samurái son grandes guerreros, pero también son grandes poetas, grandes amantes son apasionados. Maestro me deja sin palabras. Espero no a verle molestado con mi sinceridad.

_para nada, al contrario se lo agradezco, créame cunado le digo que la estima es mutua

_por la tarde vamos a interrogar a Freila ¿nos acompaña?

_si por supuesto.

_pasare por usted maestro.

Cerro la puerta, bebió un poco de agua y se dejo caer en su cama ¿ no tengo sentimientos? Se repitió la pregunta muchas veces.

_si tengo sentimientos pero prometí al patriarca nunca más dejarme llevar por ellos, sufre uno mucho cuando se dejan llevar, yo mejor que nadie lo se…

FLASH BACK…

_te veo muy pensativo pequeño Camus, dime algo te preocupa.( Camus tiene 13 años)

_si se lo cuento ¿ no me va a regañar?

_lo prometo, te prometo que no te are nada.

_¿ por atena?-presento su dedo meñique-

_por Atena hijo- se enganchan ambos dedos meñiques-, ahora cuéntame todo para poder ayudarte.

_el amor ¿es malo?

_no hijo, es complicado pero no malo ¿estas enamorado?

_no, es solo una duda, siento algo muy raro cuando estor cerca de una persona en espacial.

_¿así? ¿Como que?

_sudo mucho, mi corazón se acelera, su sola presencia me hace sentir cómodo y hay veces que me gustaría besarla.

_ella , siente algo por ti.

_si , creo que si Patriarca.

_habla con ella y si ustedes dos se quieren, pues adelante un poco de amor no la cae mal a nadie. 

_¿ seguro Shion?

_no seas insolente Milo, dime Patriarca, aprende a Camus.

_bueno pues, "Patriarca"

_esa es tu duda Camus.

_si señor.

_no pasa nada, ahora vayan ambos a sus casa ya es tarde.

Esa noche en casa de Camus.

_me gustan tus ojos

_a mi me gustas todo tu, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu forma de hablar, tu hermoso tono de piel blanco, blanco, como la nieve, su pongo que por eso eres el cabalero de los hielos. Dime Camus ¿ que te gusta de mi?

_todo, tu carácter alegre, simpático, juguetón a tu lado nunca me siento triste al contrario me hacer reír mucho, ahora dime tu ¿me amas?

_si, como amigo, como hermano, como hombre.

_júrame que nunca me vas a dejar de amar. 

_lo juro Camus de Acuario. Pero si tú te enamoras de otra o yo ¿que hacemos?

_nos lo decimos y si es tu felicidad esa otra persona pues tan amigo como siempre, sin reprocharnos nada.

_ Hecho ¿palabra?

_¡palabra!-se dieron un saludo de manos sellando el pacto-trato-

_ahora, seguro que quieres que hagamos el amor.

_muy seguro, desde que me besaste la vez pasada , como me tocaste yo…no dejo de pensar en ti , te deseo ,deseo de todo corazón estar contigo.

_yo también Camus, te advierto que esta va ser mi primera vez.

_no te apures la mía también Milo.-

FIN FLASH BACK

_y desde ese día nunca deje ser tuyo, eso siempre lo supiste, nuca dije nada, nunca te reclame nada por ese fue nuestro trato , desde entonces te amo con todo mi corazón . ahora dicen que no tengo sentimientos , todos te los llevaste tu , ¿ como le digo a Sigfried que mi mejor amigo fue el amor de mi vida y que gracias a el estoy seco , vacío por dentro? ¿ Celos? Si al principio cuando me dijiste que ya no me amabas como hombre que ya no te gustaba, que mis caricias dejaron de hacer efecto en tu cuerpo que mis besos ya no te ardían como antes…

FLASH BACK

_me voy.

_¿a donde?

_ a mi casa lejos, lejos.

_no lo hagas por mi , por favor Cielo.-lo agarra de la muñeca izquierda fuertemente-

_ya no más Milo , ya no hay mas "Cielo", suéltame por favor.

_no, no te voy a soltar, no hasta que me digas la verdadera razón de tu partida Camus.

_se va por que yo se lo e ordenado Milo.

_Shion!

_si, yo , ahora suelta a Acuario que tiene que una importante misión.

_no les creo, usted siempre nos anda cuidando, mimando, defendiendo, exijo la verdad, merezco saber la verdad-dijo enojado Milo

_- lo encara Camus- ¿quieres la verdad?

_si, lo merezco.

_-poco a poco se fue incrementando el cosmos de Camus haciendo retroceder a Milo- la verdad es que ya no aguanto más estar un solo día cerca de ti.-¡que!- querías la verdad ahí la tienes

_¿ por que?, somos amigos y por mucho tiempo fuimos…

_ya lo se todo Milo no pretendas callarlo- dijo sereno Shion-se que son o fueron amantes desde hace tiempo , Camus se enamoro de ti…pero veo que tus gustos cambiaron , no hay chica del santuario que no quieras en tu cama o del pueblo. Los que siente Camus por ti es sincero y tu que haces … no respetas ese cariño

_es que me di cuenta que me gustan las chicas. Debes entender Camus ya no me gustas, ya no te amo, te quiero pero como mi amigo, mi hermano.

_entones deja que se vaya, tiene una misión que cumplir.

_cual, si se puede saber.

_preparar al siguiente caballero del cisne.

FIN DEL FLASH.

_desde entonces, no me he vuelto a enamorar prometí no hacerlo nunca mas, duele mucho cuando te desprecian. ¿ y esa estúpida se hizo pasar por ti? Je! Son buenas, estaba idéntico a ti no perdió detalle alguno, excepto tu aroma, ese aroma que no ceo que pueda olvidar…Milo, Milo, Milo dejaste un cuerpo sin alma, vacío que su único consuelo desde entonces fueron Isaac y Hyoga, cuando creí que perdí a Isaac en o profundo del mar, llore mucho por el sin tu amor, con la "muerte" de Isaac solo me quedo Hyoga, mi hijo, me heredero , nunca he pensado en volverme a enamorar ¿ para que? , sufres y lloras.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e su cama para dormir un rato-.

Paso un buen rato, unos golpes al a puerta lo despertaron fue atendió era un soldado que iba por el para llevarlo a el interrogatorio, se lavo el rostro se cepillo los cabellos y se colocó la armadura dorado.

_pase maestro, Alberich va a empezar.

_gracias Sid.

Al cabo de diez minutos y la ella seguía sin decir nada, salió Alberich enojado con el mismo por no hacer hablar a la mujer, después entro Hagen , Bud , Mime y nada no la hacían hablar.

_me gustaría intentarlo ¿puedo? .

_no lo se maestro.-dijo dudoso Sigfried-

_no se apure no la matare y seré más "humano"-dijo con suma frialdad Camus-

_esta bien , pase maestro.- con cierto recelo el dragon de hielo dejo pasar-.

Se abre la puerta la mujer levanto la mirada vio entrar Camus, se levanto rápidamente retrocediendo automáticamente hasta que choco con la pared, los 6 guerreros podían ver el miedo en los ojos e la general, Camus acerco un silla, se sentó cómodamente, vio a la mujer, sonrió, tendió la mano sellando la silla de ella.

_siéntese por favor.-ella negó con la cabeza-no se apure no la voy a matar ni a usted y ni a u hijo- con miedo ella asedió a la petición de el acuariano-bien, ¿ como te llamas?.

_Freila Nok.

_¿ por que atacaste Asgard?

_esa fueron mis ordenes, atacar la aldeas, sacar a los guardias de la señorita pero no funciono.

_¿ quien te mando?

_Loki. Yo no pertenezco al ejército de Loki.

_¿no? Entonces explícate mujer, por que lo que vi allá afuera fue todo lo contrario …¿ te duele mucho?.

_-ella se llevo las manos a la garganta- si mucho señor, aun no se si podre recuperar el habla.

_la ventaja de hablar vía cosmos, ahora mi explicas.

_si. Yo fui escudera entrenada por la valkirias ,por eso soy buena peleando, me case con mi marido que pertenece a los soldados de la señorita Hilda ,bueno perteneció , dejo el ejercito cuando supo que iba ser padre…Loki se llevo prisioneros a mi esposo y dos hijos, yo estaba en casa con el Isaac mi hijo el mas pequeño por eso no se lo llevo preso , me dijo que si quería ver vivos a mi espso e hijos tenia que hacer lo que le dice…

_¿ donde esta loki?

_no lo se con certeza, no esta quieto viaja constantemente la ultima vez estaba en jôtunheim, el reino delos gigantes de hielo ,pero también se va con su hija Hel en Helheim.

_ya veo. Me retiro.

_¡espere!.

_¿ si?

_¿ dígame por que no pude engañarlo?. Nunca antes había fallado.

_fácil , por que conozco lo suficientemente bien a mis seres querido y se de lo que son y no son capaces de hacer, por tal motivo me fue muy sencillo acabar con la otra general.- diciendo eso se fue de ahí-

Ya iba a entrar la primavera y en Asgard se preparaba una gran fiesta para recibirla, Camus se fue al bosque a pasear, estaba muy a gusto caminado junto con Hyoga e Isaac ,platicando de cosas sin importancia , vieron un gran ciervo a lo lejos y los tres empezaron a darle caza por diversión realmente no lo iban a matar, ninguno de los tres se fijo que realmente le estaba dando caza unos pueblerino sin darse cuenta cinco flechas dieron con toda certeza en la pierna derecha de Camus y una mas en el hombro derecho, los muchachos se llevaron a Camus a el palacio del Valhala , se le atendió.

_no podrá usar su pierna en cuatro semanas.

_y así el gran Camus de Acuario fue derrotado –dijo burlón Hyoga-

_bien ahora para que se te quite lo payaso, me vas llevar a mi casa en Francia y tu maestro será Hagen.

_¿ que? Nooo! Hagen no.

_para que se te quite.

_pero el y yo no nos llevamos bien.

_¿ es mi problema? No por supuesto y desde luego que no, ¿Quién te manda a bajarle la novia?

_¡MAESTRO! Yo no le baje nada a nadie.

_me vale, ahora llévame a mi casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus reviues jejeje ! Espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Despedida **

…

Por la madrugada llegaron a la villa del Acuario.

_¡con un poco de cuidado Hyoga! Soy humano no un muñeco de trapo.

_lo siento maestro.

_ya,ya no te quejes, anda! Ve y tráeme el servicio de agua por favor, ya para que te a cuestes, descanses te vayas temprano a Asgard.

Sin reclamo alguno hizo caso bajo y vio la luz encendida de la cocina cuando entro sus ojos se abrieron como platos extendidos, color rojo se apodero de su bello rostro al ver a Valentina en la vestida con un baby doll color camel, carraspeó la garganta ella voltio sorprendiéndose aun más.

_¿ que haces aquí?, se supone que estas con tu padre en Siberia.

_hee..si..vera puesss, este… unos cazadores andaban cazando un siervo en los bosques ejem.. Accidentalmente hirieron a mi padre…este… vamos llegado esta arriba.

_¿ en su habitación?

_si- agacho la mirada-

_toma! Dale el biberón a Oliver.-salió corriendo a la habitación de el, entro de golpe, se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿que estabas haciendo para que te hirieran de esa manera?

_caminábamos por el bosque.

_¿ duele?.

_algo, gracias por preguntar.

_dime ¿como te ayudo?, ahora es mi turno ¿ no crees?.

_así es-sonrió- por lo ponto quiero agua ¿podrás?

_ así claro! Voy enseguida.

_Valentina-dijo muy serio-

_Dime.

_Cúbrete por favor le va a dar un infarto a Hyoga o no va a dormir en toda la noche su te ve así- se observo ella misma cayendo en cuenta que ese baby doll y la tanga de hilo dental que llevaba puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación-ten ponte mi camisa.

_gracias amigo. Jejeje con razón hace rato se puso rojo el pobre.

_jejej, veo que ya caminas bien.- le vio las piernas llenas de cicatrices –

_si , ya camino muy bien , gracias a tus hermanos Shaka y Alexander .

_¿los dos?

_si Shaka me curo y Alexander me dio un remedio que hace para que mis cicatrices no sean tan feas, aun que realmente no me importa. Hay vengo voy por el agua.

_¿como esta Oliver?

_bien! Los ojos le cambiaron de color ahora son verde mar, bueno te traigo agua.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano partió Hyoga a Asgard, Camus aun seguía dormido, Valentina tomo su celular, le llamo a Alexander y a Shaka para avisar que Camus estaba en la villa herido de la pierna. Esa misma mañana antes que despertara Camus, llego Shaka, activo su cosmos avisando su llegada, despertando a Camus, entro a la habitación sostuvieron una pequeña platica, donde Camus le dijo a Shaka que esta bien, que no era necesario que hubiera ido a verle, que el mismo se estaba curando con su cosmos pero que quería alejarse de Asgarda tenia mucho que meditar, que meditar, que quería la tranquilidad de su casa por eso estaba en la villa, después de esa platica Shaka se retiro. Ese día paso sin pena ni gloria, Valentina atendía a Camus con esmero, por la mañana lo dejaba solo, pues ella se iba a trabajar al pueblo dejando a Oliver en la guardería, a las 3 pm volvía del trabajo a preparar la comida para los dos y las papillas para el bebe. Le dio de comer la bebe, lo baño y lo recostó a que tomara sus siesta vespertina, preparo dos charolas y se fue a comer con Camus; así pasaron dos semana, cierta noche... una sombra ve por la venta de Valentina, reconoce a la mujer y se pasa al a otra ventana.

_-Camus abre los ojos-¿que haces aquí?

_buenas noches, no seas mal educado.

_¿ que haces?

_me quito la armadura. ¿Por que no me avistaste que estabas herido? Toda la orden dorada supo menos yo, parezco mujer engañada….fui la última persona en enterarme.

_no exageres, se enteraron por que Valentina, le dijo a Shaka, Shaka a Alexander y ese es un chismoso de primera si te fijas ya no tengo vendajes solo me duele un poco , solo eso ¿ que haces?

_estoy cansado, quiero dormir, tu habitación la tiene esa y mi habitación es esta así que…

_¿ pretendes dormir conmigo?

_Si, no es la primera vez , así que hazte para allá.

_Milo, te mueves mucho cuando estas dormido, no quiero que me vayas a lastimar.

_no te apures-jumm- no me moveré lo prometo.

_ok, has el grandísimo favor de por lo menos bañarte. ¿Desde donde vienes?

_de Canadá, fui al campamento de Norteamérica .¿ sigue mi ropa en ese mueble?

_Si.

_Ok, me baño y me acuesto.-30 min. Después- contento ¿?.

_aja mucho, ya no apestas. En el último cajón están los pijamas.

_naaa, así mero, no tiene nada de malo dormir en bóxer . acomódate bien no te quiero lastimar.

_hasta mañana Milo.

_buenas noches cielo.

_hace mucho que no me llamabas así, cielo.-serio y pensativo, viendo el techo-

_es verdad, hace tanto de eso.-se puso de lado derecho para poder ver bien a Camus, que no se movió, giro su cabeza a la izquierda, Milo con su mano izquierda le hizo una caricia a Camus a la mejilla derecha, ambos sonrieron, Milo se acercó y beso en los labios a Camus regresando el beso, terminaron el beso, Milo le volvió a acariciar la mejilla derecha- sigues igual de atractivo.

_gracias.-milo se recostó en el pecho de Camus, este lo rodio con su brazo izquierdo quedando abrazados-¿ como va Shaina?

_bien , bien en Junio o Julio nace el bebe.

_mmm va a nacer bajo géminis o cáncer ¿cual prefieres?

_pos no me das mucho de donde escoger, ambos signos están igual de locos o mejor dicho géminis es bipolar y cáncer es sádico –da un beso en el pecho de Camus-

_eso si, para la próxima saca bien las cuentas ,para que sea escorpión o acuario –le acaricia la cabeza-

_¿ que haces esa vieja en tu casa?

_recuperándose de un ataque.

_¿ la amas, te gusta?

_¿ por que esas preguntas?

_contéstame por favor cielo-molesto-

_No, aun que si me gusta…

_¿ que?

_¿celos?

_¿ y si así fuera?

_no deberías, eres casado, vas a ser padre, por otra parte soy soltero.

_si, pero eres mío.

_ja! No fíjate que no, fui tuyo ya no, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que me dijo que ya no me querías, que te habías dado cuenta que te gustaban las chicas.

_aun así, tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y debes en cuando me aceptas ¿ por que?

_tu sabes la respuesta, también hay veces que tengo ganas de sexo ¿crees que soy de palo o hielo?...

_-alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Camus, lo volvió a besar en los labios- siempre me a gustado el blanco de tu piel.

_soñe que tuve sexo con ella- baldazo de agua helada para Milo-

_¿ que? ¿ Cuando?

_hace 3 semanas a aproximadamente.

_¿ pero, pero, pero?

_Milo, me arias un favor muy grande.

_si, dime.

_ya no me busques de esa manera, te quiero, te amo en verdad pero como lo que eres a lo que tu me relegaste tu amigo, tu compañero de armas, tu hermano, ya no más como hombre.-sigue abrazados-

_me cambias por ella, cielo.

_así como tu me cambiaste hace años.

_nunca me lo vas a perdonar.

_hace mucho que te perdone.

_¿nunca más vas a ser mío de nuevo?

_no, nunca más Milo. Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo y eres alguien especial en mi vida, mi primer amor, contigo aprendí amar, a odiar, supe lo que es el sexo y hacer el amor, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que al igual que tu me gustan las chicas, pero ante pongo mis responsabilidades como caballero, como maestro de los Hielos, como guardián, antes que como hombre.

-de acuerdo mi cielo, jamás te volveré a buscar como hombre te doy mi palabra de hombre, de caballero, de amigo.

_así será Milo.- se vieron a los ojos ninguno de los dos se pudo contener el impulso de besarse fue más fuerte , se termino el beso ambos sonrieron , se volvieron a besar apasionadamente-

_deja que esta noche se la última, en la mañana cuando salga el sol y ambos crucemos esa puerta, no abra paso atrás mi cielo, por favor deja esta noche sea la última- dijo suplicante.

_-sonrió de lado- no pedo negarme a esa petición tuya mi amor.

_te extrañare mi cielo.

_ y yo a ti .

No se dijeron mas nada, esa noche se vivió como si fuera la ultima, no durmieron en lo que restaba de noche, el sol salió muy rápido, ambos estaban abrazados sin que ninguno quisiera romper el abrazo, sin embargo ambos empezaron a escuchar ruidos en la habitación de enseguida, ella había despertado y el bebe también , Milo fue el primero levantarse y con el se llevo a Camus se metieron a bañar, duraron mas de lo debido , salieron del baño se cambiaron se quedaron parados viendo la puerta, se voltearon a verse asintieron al mismo tiempo y el primero en cruzar la puerta fue Camus de tras de el Milo, iban a la cocina en las escaleras se encontraron con Valentina llorando.

_¿ que le pasa?

_me duelen mucho las piernas, ¿quien es usted?

_el es mi amigo Milo.

_mucho gusto-snif,snif-grrrr se sienta en un escalón- como la ayudo Camus.

_cárgala a la habitación , dame al pequeño Oliver.

_gracias son muy amables…¿ que nunca me ire a recuperar? Me siento una inútil.

_pero no lo es, ya avise a su trabajo que no ira hoy.

_gracias Camus, me da esas pastillas por favor, Camus puede cuidar a Oliver un rato , estas pastillas me duermen.

_claro, no se apure, el y yo nos llevamos bien. Mas tarde la hablare a Shaka de usted a ver por que le duelen las piernas, si ya estan bien y ha caminado.

_a de ser que tiene muy lastimando un tendón.

_¿ tu crees Milo?

_estoy seguro, hay que llevarla al hospital.

_no podemos.

_¿ por que?- Camus y valentina le cuentan todo-haaa ya veo, me muestra las piernas… si aquí esta si, si, si..

_¿ que señor Milo?

_le cortaron los tendones, Shaka hizo buen trabajo pero no se fijo bien, no curo bien los tendones por eso le duele y por eso debes en cuando camina mal ¿ por que si camina mal verdad?

_si, a veces.

_ocupa un especialista, llévala a Atenas.

_"en otra noticias, en la plaza roja de Moscú se encontraron los cuerpos decapitados de dos personas que aun o han sido identificadas"- dan las imágenes de las personas en pantalla.

_no puede ser?

_¿ que sucede Valentina?

_el, el, esta vivo , eso quiere decir que corremos peligro ….si me encuentra me mata, ahora si me mata. Es brujo sabe encontrar a las personas viendo las estrellas o algo asi.

_¿ quien ¿

_Mijai .

_¿ quien?

_era el guardia personal de mi difunto marido, es un hombre terrible, hace que Iván el terrible se vea como una princesa. El fue quien me hirió las piernas, es un mercenario, es un hombre de tamaño descomunal.

_ no entiendo.

_ una vez lo oí decir a mi marido que el venia de más lejos de Siberia que era de Asgard, pero según yo Asgard no existe-se queda pensativo Camus- lo tome a loco y fue con el, con el que pelee.

_sabes pelear.

_claro, soy hija de militar, no soy soldado pero mi padre me crio como uno, se de armas, karate y esgrima.

_un estuche de monerías la señorita-dijo sarcásticamente Milo- .

_no te apures, no te va a encontrar, confía en mi .

_si Camus-lo abrasa fuertemente – tengo miedo, si el me encuentra. Si eso pasa huya no se quede ayudarme, toma Oliver y huya con el , se lo suplico Camus.

_no pasara, si es pasa le doy mi palabra que defenderá a Oliver .

_gracias.

_ahora descanse Valentina.

En la sala…

_¿crees que sea un dios guerrero?

_no, ellos son 7, pero puede ser un renegado o un enemigo de Asgard…. ¿ que pasa Oliver? ¿ Tienes hambre? A ver… toma tu biberón.

_hasta pareces de deberás.

_si, este niño me tiene hechizado ¿ a poco no es hermoso? Se parece a Hyoga pero con los ojos verdes … cuando venga Shaka a revisarle las piernas iré a Asgard , tratare de saber quien es ese hombre.

_¿ te acompaño?

_No, Shina seguro anda que no se aguanta y te necesita, necesita a su marido, así que anda ve con ella, prometo llamarte si algo pasa.

Moscú.

_estas en Francia, maldita traidora

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, en verdad me esfuerzo, esta capitulo va ser diferente COMENSEMOS! **

**Nueva vida**

…

_ así que estas en Francia, iré por ti traidora

Villa de Camus…

_mejor Valentina?

_Si, gracias. Gracias a shaka hizo buen trabajo en los tendones, aun que la pierna izquierda no va quedar al 100%.

_es lo de menos.

_Camus?

_umm…

_vamos a Paris, no conozco y quiero ir a bailar.

_creo que podemos ir, peri a bailar no.

_¿ por que no?

_no se bailar.

_no importa, iremos a ver, de paso a ver si conseguimos galán para mi y galana para ti.

_no tengo pegue.

_¿ por que será?, eres guapo, atractivo bueno todo un cromo " carro, casa y chequera"

_te escuchaste muy interesada.

_yoooo? Que va! Solo velo mis intereses.-ambos rieron- entonces vamos?

_lo pensare…

_ándale a ver si tenemos suerte y encontramos el amor ahí, acuérdate lo que dice el dicho.

_cual dicho? Me das miedo.

_" soltero maduro…"

_calla, calla! No lo digas…

_"joto seguro…."

_te dije que no lo dijeras. –se rieron a carcajadas los dos, incluso el bebe se carcajeo-

_umuh, amuh , gaga…PAPA…

_¿he? Dijo "PAPA"-los dos al mismo tiempo, con cara de asombro-

_gauuu " MAMÁ".

_sii, ya va a empezar hablar-Camus lo tomo en brazos-¿pero por que papá?

_tal vez por que escucha en la guardería.

_buen punto. El viernes salimos a Paris.

Como niña chiquita hizo fiesta en su lugar Valentina, le quito a Oliver de los brazos a Camus empezó hacerle cariños, Camus se quedo observando la escena , se llego el viernes , saliendo a Paris muy de madrugada pues estaban a 5 horas de la capital, llegaron para la hora del almuerzo al hotel RAPHAELOS, que pertenece a la familia Kido.

_buen día joven. Tengo una reservación.

_buen día señor, me dice a que nombre.

_Camus

_¿ Acuarius?

_ita. ( asi es)

_ si , aquí la tengo, la misma habitación de siempre.

_no, esta vez vengo acompañado.

_Camus, pregúntale por el servicio de niñeras.

_ha, si claro. Disculpe tiene servicio de niñeras.

_si señor, ¿ a que hora la ocupa y por cuanto tiempo?

_desde las cinco de la tarde, toda la noche.

_muy bien daré aviso para que este a esa hora en su habitación, note que su esposa no habla francés a caso ¿ruso?

_si joven.

_bien, bien, tome su llave maestro, bienvenido. No tenga cuidado la niñera estará a las 5 para que cuide de su hijo

_gracias.-sonrojado-

Por la tarde…

_Ándale apúrate pareces señorita.

_calma, calma , el cabello largo ..

_Camus, eres hombre ¿ que tan difícil es hacer un recogido bajo?.

_pues mucho, tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que salgo.

_he! ¿ En dónde vivías? En un monasterios-Camus se sonroja-siii? En el tibet?.

_en vez de criticar deberías ayudarme, mal amiga –le saca la lengua-

_trae el cepillo y esa liga…listo!- se pone de pie, el se visto casualmente, un pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta manga larga blanca con una cazadora café, ella pantalón de mezclilla, blusa a rayas verde con blanco y saco naranja, ambos se vieron al espejo.-ya estamos listos para matar.

_si tú lo dices.

_tu entusiasmo se desborda amigo mío. Vamos a ir al palacio de Versage o a donde ´¿?.

_que te parece la torre Eiffel, el palacio lo cierran temprano.

_siiii vamos.- más tarde- WOW! Es hermosa la vista desde aquí.

_¿ si te gusto?

_si, más bien me encanta. Mira! Es el hotel.

_es verdad, no me había fijado.-ve que Valentina se pone triste- ¿que pasa?

_-se recarga en el, y el la abraza- aun que no lo creas extraño a Erick, lo amaba mucho, a veces creo que siempre lo amare.

_amiga mía, no tengo palabras para darte consuelo, pero se lo que sientes.

_¿ en verdad?

_aun que no lo parezca.-se pone pensativo-

_-ambos se quedan mirándose –bueno ya, fuera lagrimas y pensamientos tristes – se suelta del abrazo y le da la espalda a Camus-hemos venido a triunfar no a llorar.

_cuando hablas así me das miedo ¿triunfar?

_así es amigo mío, hay que buscar pareja y tener "una noche de copas, una noche loca"

_mmm en vedad me das miedo.

_hum, tengo hambre, quiero cenar, vamos al restaurante yo invito.

_mucho dinero has de tener.

_no te burles y si, si tengo y euros para que más te guste-le saca la lengua- te acuerdas de la mochila que traía cuando me salvaste?

_si.

_estaba repleta de dinero…vamos a cenar-

Pasaron al restaurante, sin fijarse que una mujer de aspecto insignificante los observaba, cenaron tranquilamente, ella pago la cuenta, se retiraron del lugar, mientras la mujer los seguía de cerca, fueron al famoso "MOLINO ROJO" llegaron pidieron mesa para dos, ella fue al baño y cuando llego ya una mujer atractiva estaba platicando con su amigo, llego y se sentó, saludo en ruso y ella le contesto en francés la ignoro olímpicamente llevando se a Camus a bailar, quedándose sentadota y sola.

_va! Y dice que no tiene pegue…eres un traidor mal amigo-bebió de su copa- pero es su primera salida…que hombre tan extraño no dudo y sea señorito….. haaaaa! Si es jejejejejejeje!, tengo que alejarlo de esa lagartona, no puedo permitir que se rían de el , no de esa manera, no te apures amigo hay voy a salvarte de esa suripanta- se puso de pie, cuando le tocaron un hombro , un hombre atractivo, la invito a bailar- ni modo amigo cuídate ya estas grandote, solo espero no se rían de ti- esta demás decir que ambos bailaron toda la noche , bueno hasta las 3 am, quedaron el volver a verse los 4, Janeth y Paolo , Camus dijo que el y Valentina eran primos ,llegaron a la habitación despidieron a la niñera, el bebe dormía plácidamente en un cama. Camus no podía dormir, pensando en la ajetreada noche.

_deja de moverte, me tienes toda mareada.

_no puedo dormir.

_¿ y eso?

_no lo se, a ver, hazte para haya, recórrete-se fija que ve el techo- ¿ que tanto vez?

_nada, pienso .

_haaa ¿ en que?

_en lo que acabo de hacer hoy.

_nada malo, simplemente bailamos.

_si, nunca lo había hecho.

_¿ Camus?

_dime

_¿eres virgen?- la pregunta lo sorprendió mucho , hizo que se sonrojara , aun que la noche no dejaba ver sus rostro color carmín se cubrió con las sabanas la cara- si lo eres ¡!

_ Este yo…

_nunca has estado con una mujer?

_no.

_con un hombre?-esa pregunta lo hizo saltar del lugar, se puso mas rojo, sus ojos se abrieron cual plato- has estado con un hombre!-afirmándolo- eres gay?

_no…

_entonces?

_me enamore de el.

_¿ MILO?

_heeee! Pero como …este … no…el no.

_ tu y Milo… pero el es casado y con hijos…son seis-seis.

_que NO!

_ a mi no me engañas.

_es algo que no te importa ¿ ok?.

_es verdad, disculpa. Pero…. Cuídate de esa vieja lagartona, ya sabe en donde esta hospedado te va querer sacar dinero.

_no te apures, creo que ninguna chica decente me aceptaría sabiendo que estuve con un hombre.

_ a no! Eso si que no…la que te ame te va amar así cual eres…¿ tienes novio?

_no, mira eso fue en la adolescencia, ya paso. Me gustan las mujeres.

_haa, nada de que preocuparse…no se lo des a cualquiera ¿ok? .

_gracias por tus preocupaciones.

_de nada.

_te gusto Paolo.

_esta guapo, peo se cree que le mundo no lo merece.

_me di cuenta que es un presumido.

_de primera.

_no te conviene amiga.

_haaaa, solo lo quiero para quitarme las ganas.

_que sínica eres, te pareces a Milo y Ángelo.

_¿ que? Oye estoy en ayunas desde septiembre, ya estamos a Finales de Abril. Saca cuentas siete meses…ya toca.

_jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!

_no te burles…¿ cuanto has aguantado tu?

_¿ he?, no estamos hablando de mi , si no de ti.

_te sales por la tangente, lo sabias.

_si.

_eres más sínico que yo.

_así es, bueno amiga hay que dormir, Oliver nos lleva mucha ventaja.

_hasta más tarde Camus.

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos espalda con espalda, una silueta se ve reflejada en el piso de la habitación, hizo guardia una hora.

_Mi señor.

_dime Mikaela.

_esta aquí en Paris, esta con un tal Camus.

_¿ Camus? Nunca he oído de el.

_es el .-entrega una foto la primera están abrasados en la torre Eiffel, la segunda en el restaurante los dos riendo, la tercera en el MOULIN ROUGE , la cuarta y ultima en la cama, donde Valentina abrazaba a Camus-

_es una $%&/()=!"#$%&/(… pero como se atreve? No tiene ni 5 meses de muerto el señor Erick. Sigue espiándola, quiero saber donde viven realmente.

_se despertó tu hijo.

_ya voy, ya voy , Oliver, son las 6 apenas llevo dos horas dormida.

_a de tener hambre.

_mmm-somnolienta- voy, voy hijo pero promete que dormirás un rato más.

Después de una semana regresaron a la Villa de Camus, esta se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosque de 20 hectáreas, la finca era de piedra solida, la sala principal estaba amueblada con muebles rústicos en la pared había dos escudos uno de un oso polar rodeado de parras con sus frutos y el otro escudo es de oso polar rugiendo con capa roja, casco , hombreras, pecto como antigua armadura romana y dos espadas en cada "mano" arriba de la chimenea estaba dos espadas antiguas una de oro y la otra de plata. En el patio trasero estaba un gran comedor de roble con 22 plazas debajo de dos grandes árboles, a unos metros esta la alberca. Ese día iban a cenar en le patio trasero los tres, después de cenar se quedaron el las sillas dela alberca observando el cielo nocturno Camus le enseñaba el nombre de algunas constelaciones así como sus historias, le explico la del cisne con esmero la de acuario ella ponía mucha atención en los relatos de el, la tenia fascinada parecía niña de cinco años, escuchando a su padre contarle un cuento, debes en cuanto lo interrumpía para hacerle preguntas que el respondía pacientemente aun que fuera la mas mínima tontería o la mas interesante pregunta el contestaba. Se transportaba a la época donde Hyoga e Isaac estaba con el y les contaba las mismas historias y de igual manera se entusiasmaban y hacían las mismas preguntas inteligentes o no, le regalo la mejor sonrisa a Valentina.

_vamos a dormir ya .

_si ya es tarde, oye ¿y que ondas con tu empleo de maestro?.

_accidente de trabajo me incapacitaron varios meses.

_no pos WOW!-pasan por la cocina, llegan a la sala , suben las escaleras, en la primera habitación ala izquierda era la de Valentina y Oliver, la segunda de Camus-hasta mañana .

_hasta mañana Valentina, Oliver- le da un beso a cada uno se mete a su habitación.-

Se dieron las dos de la mañana coincidió que ambos se despertaron primero bajo Camus a la cocina luego Valentina ahí se encontraron .

_no puede dormir.

_si, me dio sed.

_a mi hambre jeje, me preparare un emparedado ¿ gustas?

_no, gracias. De hecho ya me voy a dormir.

_sale, iré mas tarde.

Se quedo sola en la cocina preparo su comida un vaso de leche para regresar a la habitación, iba a la mitad del camino, una mano le tapa la boca, deja caer su plato y vaso, Camus abre los ojos súbitamente.-¿ que es esta energía? ¿De quien es?- se levanta no enciende sus cosmos lo oculta muy muy bien.

_ahora si vas a morir por traicionar a Erick.

_¿ traidora yo? Eres mas tu, ataca de frente no te tengo miedo.-peleaba por soltarse del agarre de un hombre 1.98cm , fisiculturista, blanco , rubio de ojos grises-

_¡Valentina!

_Camus! Vete de aquí , cumple tu promesa.

_ ¿ Camus? Es tu nuevo hombre….Mikaela, Soraya acaben con el .

_No! El no tiene nada que ver. Mijail déjalo -se zafó del agarre de aquel hombre, dio un salto gatuno, se fue sobre las dos mujeres, dio una patada a cada una quedando en medio de ellas y Camus

_este hombre es inocente, déjenlo en paz –voltea poco la cara hacia el-me diste tu palabra de hombre ahora cúmplela. Un par de mujeres no mas de 1.60 atacaron al mismo tiempo a Valentina, un golpe a la cara, lo desvía fácilmente, el ataque de la otra le dio de lleno al abdomen aunque se recupero fácilmente, se puso firmes trono el cuello, ataco hábilmente a las dos ,las superaba en fuerza y tamaño pero no en agilidad para su 1.80 y sus 70 kilos la hacía pesada contra el 1.60 y 45 kilos de sus oponentes, aun así los ataques marciales iban como si danzaran ,una patada de Mikaela le dio en la espalda mandándola de rodillas contra la chimenea apagada, se puso de pie , una daga se hunde en su pierna derecha, no lo piensa dos veces toma la espada de plata, Mikaela saco la propia, Camus Y Mijail observaban el duelo, unos minutos después cae muerta Mikaela.

_vas tu- dijo agitada Valentina, sin embargo cae al piso desmayada-

_´¿ pero que?, ¿ quien eres tu?

_eso debería preguntarte a ti Mijail, he sentido tu energía .

-¿ tu eres?..

_Caballero de Oro, al servicio de Atena , Camus de Acuario.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por comentar, un abrazo, besos y apapacho a todas y a todos…**

**Frio…**

_¿ pero quien eres tu?

_lo mismo debo peguntar, he sentido tu energía.

_¿ quien eres?

_Caballero de oro al servicio de Atena, Camus de Acuario.

_la muy perra se consiguió un ateniense, bueno-empezó a quemar su energía, Camus, salió corriendo de su casa- pero que cobarde eres, ven acá.

Sale tras el, dejando a dos mujeres desmayadas y una muerta, lo siguió varios kilómetros hasta llegar en despoblado, cuando le dio alcance a Camus, volvió a encender su cosmos desgarrando su ropa , dejando ala vista una armadura plateada sin forma alguna, era mas bien protectora, Acuario no se intimido ,un destello dorado se dejo ver en los cielos nocturnos de Francia, la luz dorada resonó , destello rodeando a Camus , dejo de emitir brillo para aparecer majestuosamente en el cuerpo de Camus. Mijail sonrió de lado de las espinilleras saco un par de palos que en automático se volvieron inmensas hachas antiguas , vio de reojo a Camus y lanzo ambas hachas que giraban cual bumerán , Camus da un salto gira como trompo esquivando ambas hachas , cayo de pie cuando sintió un ráfaga de aire , eran las hachas que regresaban en su contra, esquivó una ,la otra le corto la capa, cayo hincado al piso, puso sus manos en el suelo sus manos empezaron a brillar haciendo que le suelo empezara a congelarse a 100 metros ala redonda, de las botas de el Mijail salieron picos que servían de agarre en la nieve.

_ese truco barato no me va a detener.

_ya o veremos.

_¡ truenos incandescentes de Thor!. -Lanza las hachas de nuevo, esta vez formando rayos.-

_¡rayos! De su mano izquierda sale un rayo blanco, congelando una de las hachas, mientras la otra la esquiva haciéndose a un lado, sin pensarla y antes de que regresara la otra hacha -¡ polvo de diamantes!-congela una de las piernas de Mijail.

_¡ja! Este débil hielo n me detendrá…-empieza a quebrar el hielo- este frio que tu haces es solo una pequeña briza, de donde vengo es frio es así- lanza un aire mucho más frio que el de Camus, le da en el brazo izquierdo-se dice que los dorados de Atena son los más fuertes de su orden, pero creo que están equivocados….¡martillo de Thor! Una fuerte energía golpeo de lleno a Camus, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Recuerdo de Camus.

_Sigfried, conoces a alguien que sea de Asgard pero que ya no este aquí ¿?

_a que viene la pregunta maestro.

_escuche un rumor que un hombre en Rusia había dicho que era de Asgard, pero las personas que lo escucharon no creyeron en lo que decía.

_nuestra tierra es legendaria, en esta época creen que somos solo mito y gracias a la señorita Hilda y Fler nos mantenemos así, sin embargo hay ocasiones que se destierra a un ciudadano, por mal comportamiento.

_¿ que tan malo?

_ Abuso de poder. Mire se dice que hace mucho hubo un hombre que aspiraba ser Dios Guerrero , la señorita Hilda no le dio el titulo a el se lo dio a Tholl, sin embargo tiene la misma fuerza que el incluso los mismo poderes.

_¿ por que lo desterró?

_a ciencia cierta no lo se.

_se llama?..

_mmm, Misha o Mijail no recuerdo, es un hombre de gran fuerza, descomunal tiene que ser fuertes físicamente y espiritualmente para poder blandir el martillo de Thor, e incluso decían que le otro aspirante era muy hermoso.

_¿ Martillo de Thor? La belleza no esta pelada con la maldad, lo sabré bien yo deberías conocer a mi amigo Afrodita.

_así es, Odín y Thor lo dejaron aquí para defender Midgar pero solo aquel que sea merecedor de levantarlo lo ara, ya que el martillo se usa para construir como para destruir, el que blanda el martillo ayudara ala señorita a construir la ciudad si fuera destruida o a defenderla.

_pero la vez anterior que ustedes pelearon contra Atena ¿ no se uso?

_no ,por que el martillo siempre supo que Hilda estaba bajo el hechizo de el anillo nibelungo y Poseidón, por lo tanto el corazón de la señorita y de Tholl no eran de confianza para el martillo.

_pero he visto que usa hachas.

_por mientras pueden usar el martillo, el hacha tiene las mismas funciones, construir o destruir.

Fin del recuerdo.

_se que eres un desterrado de Asgard.

_asi es. ¡ TRUENO CONGELANTE DE THOR! ¡! ¿ donde estas?

_un hombre como tu jamás derrotará aun caballero dorado- de su puño derecho sale una ráfaga de cosmos congelante, congelando el brazo izquierdo de su oponente- eres la deshonra de Asgard.

_aun que me congeles el brazo no me ganaras-lanza una pata al rostro de Camus, la cual cubre a duras penas y lo hace retroceder unos centímetros-

_* es muy fuerte*- da unos saltos hacia atrás para poder analizar la situación , por unos segundos observa todo a su alrededor, se va directo al pecho de Mijail a ultimo minuto cambia hacia las piernas , coloca una mano en cada pierna y empieza congelarlas hasta llegar a la cintura, Mijail lo empieza a golpear sin piedad alguna, la espalda de acuario recibe todo y cada uno de los golpes, el silencio de la noche es interrumpido por fuertes ruidos de metal chocando una y otra vez la espalda de Camus recibía los fuertes golpes, nariz y boca el empiezan a sangrar , su oponente ríe como loco, un destello dorado se deja ver solo a los ojos entrenados, casi queda inconsciente pero el es un Caballero dorado no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y menos por alguien como el, no suelta el agarre delas piernas al contrario lo usa como palanca estira la pierna izquierda hacia atrás la derecha la flexiona la frente gira sobre los hombros dando una patada en el rostro con la pierna izquierda cual escorpión picando a su oponente, suelta el agarre para empezar a golpear el abdomen de Mijail , ahora era su turno una y otra y otra vez golpeaba a Mijail le golpeo a tal grado que lo hizo hincarse ante , un fuerte golpe al pecho de Camus lo dispara hacia enfrente varios metros, Camus se queda en el piso por efecto del golpe, Mijail se pone de pie difícilmente para colocarse en una posición bastante conocida para Camus, brazos en alto entrelazando sus dedos muy similar a su aurora boreal.

_¡GRAN MARTILLO DE THOR!-una cascada de energía cae sobre acuario , que no destruye la armadura pero lo deja muy golpeado-

_¡EJECUCION AURORA!- una gran cantidad de luces multicolores , rodea a Mijail y el cruel frio se deja sentir, congelando todo a su alrededor dejándolo atrapado , antes de que recuperara el aliento …¡ATUD ETERNO!...Camus se queda quieto admirando su creación.

Un destello dorado se hace presente, la armadura de oro se va desprendiendo del cuerpo de Camus en lo que va caminando asía su casa mal herido, a los minutos entra a la sala de su casa observando a las tres mujeres una muerta la otra mal herido y una desmayada, se sienta en el sillón de una plaza deja caer los brazos en las abrazaderas, cierra los ojos, una fina capa de hielo empieza a cubrir su cuerpo ., cinco horas habían pasado de eso, el seguía inmutable del sillón, de golpe abre los ojos ,cualquiera que lo viera en esa instante se hubiera espantado al ver la mirada fría, sin brillo, cristalina como el cristal , ante el estaba parado un agitado Mijail .

_nunca debiste encerrarme en esa ataúd- no recibe respuesta- ¿ que? ¿ por que no contestas? Te di miedo.- aun tiene fuerza para cargar una de las dos hachas, blande una que va directamente al cuello de Camus, pero a cinco centímetros de Camus el hacha se congela totalmente…

…Se empieza a despertar Valentina la cual observa todo mientras ella permanece en el piso, cree que esta soñando , Mijail en fundado en una armadura plateada con una inmensa hacha congelada a centímetros de la cabeza de Camus…

_¡! No puede ser! Has congelado mi hacha aun sin movimiento alguno.-

Agarra del piso una de las dagas de Mikaela o de Soraya , pero de igual forma se congela antes de si quiera llegar con Camus., este da unos pasa atrás al ver bien los ojos de Camus , estos parpadean un par de veces, se tornan azul cielo brillantes , los cierra acto seguido apunta con su mano derecha cierra el puño, lo abre para dejar salir varias luces blancas, Mijail cae de rodillas ante el, Camus cierra sus ojos de nuevo . Valentina se acerca a MIjail , se espanta la ver la cara acribillada de Mijail de ese bello rostro no queda nada de nada, unas estacas de hielo en cada ojo y otra que divide su garganta sin decapitar y la ultima fue tan dura y filosa que atravesó la armadura dejando esa estaca en el corazón. Camus encendió su cosmos, hizo flotar los dos cuerpos el de Mkaela y Mijail, recordó que la otra mujer seguía viva, de igual manera le enterró un estaca en el corazón , junto los tres cuerpo delante de el, formo un gran ataúd de hielo y como acto de magia desapareció sin dejar huella alguna, esto asusto a valentina, se fue acercando poco a poco a Camus, sus pies descalzos podían sentir la nieve , iba a tocar a su amigo.

_no te atrevas a tocarme.

_...-miedo-…

_aléjate de mí.

_pero Camus…

_ve a tu habitación y no salgas escuches lo que escuches.

_pero…

_- abre los ojos- nada de peros obedece.

_- lo ve con terror-Si- llega a su habitación se suelta a llorar, no comprendía lo que había visto ¿quien eras su amigo Camus? ¿Por que Mijail usaba armadura? Empezó a escuchar fuerte y desgarradores gritos se hizo bolita en su cama, una y otra vez escucho los gritos ella y el bebe empezaron a llorar, tomo su celular y le hablo a Alexander.-¿ buen…bueno?...¿Alex? (llorando) + ¿ que pasa Vale , por que lloras?+ Camus, MIjail …- le cuenta todo lo que ella vio , da por terminada la llamada a los minutos aparece en su ventana Alexander envestido en su armadura dorada, Valentina se sorprende .

_¿ Donde esta?

_abajo , no me deja salir, no puedo abrir la puerta.

_seguro la congelo, por favor espera aquí.

Salió de la habitación no se asombra la ver todo como si estuviera en el polo norte, congelado lleno de nieve, encendió su cosmos para ir abriéndose paso por donde pasaba, una fuerte fragancia a rosas se empezó a sentir por toda la villa, llego al sillón vio a Camus congelado.

_+Camus , ¿ que tan grave es?+

_+traigo fractura en ambas piernas y en el hombro izquierdo.+

_+¿ ya te soldaron?+

_+unas, me falta el hombro y la pierna derecha, esta la tengo tres partes.+

_+¿te ayudo?

_+ con tu fragancia anestésica, esto duele un chingo+

_+el finísimo Camus hablando así+

_+técnicamente esto con la boca cerrada+

_+jaja! Anda abre tu coraza para dejar entrar la fragancia+ -empieza a derretir el hielo de su cara, abre los ojos, le sonríe a Afrodita, este pone en las narices un par de rosas rojas, empieza a inhalar la dulce fragancia-¿ mejor?

_si, mucho mejor, gracias ¿ pero como llegaste aquí?

_Valentina me llamo llorando, me conto todo , esta muy asustada por ti ,por como te vio y por lo que hiciste.

_no iba a dejar que me matara ese bastardo.

_lo se, lo se, cálmate y concéntrate en tus heridas, recupérate. Por cierto le patriarca anda inquiero por ti.

_¿como?

_la llamada que me hizo Valentina entro justamente cuando yo estaba en junta con él…- ¿ que le paso a Camus?... le conté todo y me dijo " por eso su cosmos grito ,pero no pude entenderle…me lo estaba matando" prácticamente me envió a patadas para acá.

_es una metiche.

_no, se preocupo por ti. Ella no sabia de nosotros ¿imagina como se ha de sentir la pobre?

_es verdad.

_ahora duerme, descansa ,en lo que descongelo tu casa y le explico todo a ella.

_Gracias hermano, no te quites la armadura.

_claro , no quiero morir congelado-saca una tercera rosa y la coloca enfrente de Camus-

Se pone de pie ve la casa hecha un tempano de hielo, enciende su cosmos, la nieve, el hielo y la escarcha empieza a derretirse poco a poco.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Gr****acias por sus comentarios y gracias por seguir esta historia, besos , abrazos y apapachos ;) **

**sentimientos humanos .**

_Tu duerme para que te repongas, yo me encargo de todo-

_Bien, no te quites la armadura Alex.

_No estoy loco, no quiero morir congelado.

El cosmos de Camus empezó a emanar de nuevo se volvió a encerrar, Afrodita encendió el suyo derritiendo el hielo que estaba de mas, le tomo varias horas, el que no pudo derretir lo saco y lo llevo a la alberca, cuando termino fue a la habitación de Valentina , aun si quitarse la armadura, llamo varias veces al no tener respuesta el entro, vio a la chica dormida por efecto de el aroma de sus rosas , sin retirarse la armadura se sentó en el reposet quedándose " dormido" al pendiente de todo, cuando ella despertó Afrodita ya estaba despierto desde hace rato.

_hola vale.

_¿ quienes son ustedes? ¿Por que usas armaduras?

_yo me llamo Alexander Andersson, también conocido como Afrodita de Picis, caballeros de oro al servicio de la diosa Atena, y Camus es el caballero de Acuario.

_¿ Atena?...ella no existe es un mito.

_¿ has lei do Harry Potter?

_Si.

_ el mundo mágico vive paralelo al real ¿ no es verdad?.

_si, pero es ficción.

_pues nosotros vivimos así a la par de este mundo, donde la gente como tú ignora varias cosas.

_-abrasa a Afrodita el responde el abrazo-no entiendo nada Alex.

_-le acaricia el cabello- lo se, más tarde va a venir el patriarca a ver a Camus, el te va a explicar todo.

_¿patriarca? ¿Atenas?...vi como mato a Mijail y a esa mujer, sus manos brillaron de ellas salieron pedazos de hielo…vi como empezó a congelar su casa, luego eso grito desgarradores…tengo miedo.

_se esta curando, por eso los gritos. Es lógico que tengas miedos .

_es un asesino.

_todos de lo somos, sin embargo el pertenece a las defensas del santuario. Ven acompáñame a la cocina.

SANTUARIO DE ATENAS

_Airoros , te voy a dejar a cargo unos días.

_veo por sus ropas que piensa salir ¿ a donde va?

_voy a con Camus a Francia.

_¿ que le pasa al aguador?

_nada que te interese Milo.

_auchhh , eso dolió ¿ no bicho?, ilustrísima que diferente se ve vestido de civil .

_gracias Ángelo, voy al mundo real tengo que ir lo mas normal posible.- se retira y empieza a bajar por los doce templos, en escorpión Milo lo enfrenta.

_¿ que le paso a Camus?

_Nada.

_no me mienta. Sentí su grito silente anoche , ¿ dígame que le paso?.

_no lo se, es la verdad.

_no le creo, usted y el siempre ocultándome las cosas.

_quítate de mi camino Milo.

_no, no hasta que me diga que le paso a Camus.

_¿ no me vas a dejar pasar?- tono sarcástico-ya te dije me no se lo que le paso y se lo supiera nunca te lo iba a decir.

_¿ por que no?

_por que son asuntos de el y de nadie más, tu no eres nadie para andarte metiendo con el.

_si lo soy y usted lo sabe bien.

_se que por tu culpa el se volvió más frio de lo que un caballero de acuario debe ser , que por tu culpa dejo reír ¿ ya se te olvido como era el de risueño?-ve como milo agacha la cabeza- ¿ verdad que si te acuerdas?, Camus fue tuyo de cuerpo, corazón y pensamiento , ok tal vez fue la edad, las hormonas todo lo que implica pero el salió lastimado de todo eso, así que por favor ya déjalo en paz ya no lo busques .

_tengo mucho que no lo busco.

_ por favor hijo ¿ hace un mes es mucho tiempo?

_pero que diablos! ¿ como supo? ¿ el le dijo?

_la inmensa alegría que el cosmos de Camus emana cuando esta contigo es más que evidente después sus cosmos se torna triste, melancólica, sombría y frio es seña inequívoca de que estuvieron juntos .- se sienta milo en el piso- así que deja de hacer teatro.-pasa el patriarca a un lado de Milo y este le toma el tobillo con la mano izquierda- ¿ahora que?

_¿ como lo ayudo?-se pone a su altura el patriarca, seca las lagrimas de milo-

_Camus tiene su corazón confundido, te ama de eso estoy 100% seguro pero creo que esta empezando a querer a otra persona, ya no lo consideres tuyo, tuya es Shaina y el hijo que esperan juntos, se feliz con ellos.

_no quiero perder a Camus.

_nunca lo aran , siempre serán compañeros, amigos, hermanos.

_¿ a quien ama, a esa valentina a hyoga a quien?.

_eso si no lo se, pero a Valentina no creo. Ahora hijo limpia esa lagrimas , serénate y ve a donde esta Shaina.

_fue con Marin y Aioria al pueblo, no quiso que la acompañara. Va a compara cosa para el bebe , ya estamos a mayo y el nace en junio o julio.

_agárrate o es Saga o Ángelo .

_por que me lo tiene que recordar siempre-ambos ríen, el patriarca se retira, milo golpea un pilar de sus casa partiéndolo en dos-

VILLA DE CAMUS , RIVIERA FRANCESA

_buenas tardes señor.

_buenas tardes Afrodita, dime ¿Dónde están ellos?

_en el jardín trasero esta ella con el bebe, en la cocina Camus , esta comiendo.

_¿ se auto sanó?

_así es señor.

_vamos por partes, primero llévame con tu hermano.

_si, el a estado muy triste desde que salió de su capsula de hielo, ella esta muy asustada, nunca había visto a Camus triste, bueno no de esa manera, de hecho ahora que lo pienso nunca la había visto así, siempre serio, frio, ya ve que nunca le hemos conocido novia ni novio.

_el siempre ha sido muy reservado. Hijo! Como te sientes?, Alex por favor ve con ella para , quiero discreción y privacidad .

_como ordene.

_hijo , se que cuando nos auto sanamos gastamos mucha energía pero creo que ya has comido demasiado ¿ no te parece?-Camus alza la mirada ve una mesa llena de platos, shion se acerca a el , le retira los cubiertos de las manos, Camus parece muñeco de trapo, shion pone sus manos en los hombros de Camus, lo gira asía el para acunarlo en sus brazos , no hubo palabra alguna.

_no quise asustarla, me iban amatar.

_lo se.

_me tiene miedo, no me quiere ver.

_esta en shock dale tiempo.

_me odia.

_no, se preocupa por que asesinaste a alguien piensa que por su culpa tu mataste .

_pero no es así.

_díselo a su debido tiempo.

_me tiene miedo- se le quiebra la voz-

_llora, si quieres llorar.

_no, eso debilita.

_no, libera el alma, no tiene nada de malo tener sentimientos ni demostrarlos tampoco.

_prometí jamás llorar.

_¿ a quien ¿ ¿ a Milo? ¿ a mi? .

_a mi mismo- lo voltea shion de una cachetada-pat

_NADA! Antes que caballero eres humano –Camus hace puchero, y ante el gran patriarca un inquebrantable Camus se quiebra a pedazos, empezó a llorar, lloro, lloro su cosmos se empezó a exaltar , un sorprendido afrodita lo pudo sentir iba a donde estaban Camus y shion pero un gran muro de cristal no lo dejaba pasar. "muy clásico pensó para si mismo " se dio la media vuelta y volvió con Valentina –llora . Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, por todo lo que tengas que llorar hijo mío , por lo que paso hoy, por tus padres, por milo por todo llora, libera ese corazón tuyo , déjame ver tú alegría reflejada en tu rostro como cando eras niño, tu sonrisa , el brillo en tus ojos, vuelve a tener esa cálido corazón que te hacia diferente a todos los acuarios.- lloro tanto que se quedo dormido en los brazos de Shion , este lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo cargando a su habitación, lo acomodo en su cama, lo arropo y se dio cuenta que su camisa azul aguamaria estaba mojada por las lagrimas de acuario se la retiro y se coloco una roja que pertenece a milo, dejo dormido a Camus y bajo al jardín . llego con Valentina y despido a Afrodita no sin antes pedirle discreción en pocas palabra que anduviera de chismoso por todo el santuario por que sino su fina decoración iba a salir seriamente lastimada así como sus bálsamos de belleza agrego que lo iba a mandar al campamento de el Sahara hasta la próxima guerra santa (po supuesto que accedió a la petición de el patriarca) se acercó a valentina encendió su cosmos ,llenando de paz a una atormentada mujer, coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, esta subió la mirada.

_¿ quien es usted señor?

_Mi nombre es Shion, gran patriarca .

_¿ el que manda a Camus?

_algo asi.

_ quien es el? ¿ quienes son ustedes?

_somos caballeros al servicio de la diosa Atena, yo soy el que esta en la cabeza de los 88 caballeros, soy la mano derecha de ella algo asi como el papa Benedicto XVI solo que de servimos a diferentes deidad , el dueño de todo esto es Camus de Acuario , gran maestro de los hielos eternos, el más frio de los 88 caballeros

_el más frio?

_asi es, maneja el hielo a su antojo. Aparte su carácter es el mas frio.

_por que algo malo le hizo esa tal Milo, ¿ ese también es caballero?.

_si, es no de los asesinos al servicio de Atena. ¿ por que dices que Camus y milo…?

_cuando vino el, la mirada de Camus cambio mucho pero mas cambio cuando el se fue , a todos los que he conocido me los a presentado como hermanos menos ese tal Milo, la mirada de ellos…se hablaban con los ojos.  
-¿ y?

_ellos fueron o son algo …lo vi matar a una mujer inconsciente, acribillo a un hombre.

_te dio su palabra de defenderlos verdad .

_si señor.

_eso hizo, hija con el hombre que peleo es exiliado de Asgard iba ser como Camus pero para Odín , lo exiliaron por corrupto, mal manejo de poder.

_¿ pudo a ver muerto?

_Si- se suelta de Shion se para de golpe, toma a su hijo en brazos -¿ a donde vas?

_con el .

_esta dormido.

_no importa.

Entra a la habitación de Camus y lo ve pálido, con ojeras, profundamente dormido.

_despierta….CAMUS!

_QUE! Eres tu.

_yo mera. Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento , nunca había matado a nadie y menos ver matar , me tuve miedo y te tengo miedo a ti.

_...

_no quiero que vuelvas a matar por mi culpa, te doy las gracias por todo .

_de nada.

_mañana me voy de tu casa.

_¿ por que?

_no quiero que te expongas y menos por mi culpa, ya cumpliste tu palabra ya es más que suficiente para mi.

_...

_tengo que asimilar todo esto, dame tiempo amigo mio.

_¿ me consideras tu amigo?

_CLARO! De todo corazón-se sienta a un lado de el y lo abraza- te quiero mucho .

_yo a ti .

_camus?'

_mmm?

_olvídate de Milo, hay hombres mejor que el, además ya esta casado y va ser padre- sorprendió a Camus con sus palabras- se que es guapo pero no te merece, a menos no tu amor, mira si te gustan los hombre hay miles , solo ten cuidado hay mucho vividor cuando vean todo esto que tienes … también cuídate de las mujeres. Se de buena fuente que eres bueno en no expresar sentimiento alguno uso eso a tu favor ¿ lo prometes?

_lo prometo ¿ a donde vas?

_a Rusia , no huiré mas, gracias, por todo amigo mío.

Se fue a la mañana siguiente muy temprano a Moscú, dejando a un tranquilo Camus, acompañado de el patriarca. Se quedaron una semana más , Shion patio a Grecia y Camus a Asgard para meterse de lleno en su entrenamiento y el de su hijo Hyoga seguirían perfeccionando el cero absoluto rápidamente se llego mediados de junio.

_¿ que haces Hyoga?

_nada en especial maestro. En realidad viendo el cielo nocturno.

_siempre te ha gustado ver las constelaciones y sus historias .

_me cuenta la de Acuario?

_bien., El conocido mito identifica a Acuario, que también era conocido como escanciador, con Ganimedes. Ganimedes es hijo de Laomedonte, Rey de Troya. Su padre le encargó la tarea de guardar los rebaños en las montañas. Era, según los relatos, uno de los mortales más hermosos, de tal manera que Zeus, padre de los dioses, se enamoró perdidamente de él y convirtiéndose en águila (otra constelación) lo rapta y lo lleva al Olimpo. Como compensación Zeus regaló al padre del muchacho unos corceles divinos inmortales. En el Olimpo Ganimedes se convierte en el copero divino encargado de servir a los dioses.

Acuario generalmente representa la figura de un hombre, y cuando se consideran las estrellas que para un ser humano son muy tenues o indistintas de ver, toma la figura de un hombre con una jarra la cual derrama un líquido.

_como siempre muy tierno para los relatos.

_mmm ¿ te gusto o no?

_mucho- se acerca a el y lo abraza- maestro.

_dime hijo.

_me quiero casar con Fleer.

_¿ que? .

_queme quiero casar con Fleer

_si, te oí . bien pídeselo, ¿ donde van a vivir?

_6 meses y 6 meses .

_en ese caso , ven acompañame.

Otro mes paso en cierto día en Moscú. Una chica acompañada de un bebe choca sin querer con unas personas.

_disculpen por ir de boba no los vi.-alza la mirada se sorprende al ver a Alexander y a Shaka-CHICO!

_hola vale, ¿ como estas?

_bien Alex gracias por preguntar y tu Shaka.

_bien.

_¿ que hacen en Moscu? ¿ le paso algo a Camus?

_andamos de misión, que yo sepa el esta bien en Asgard, sigue entrenando duro- cualquiera que viera ese trio de personas dirían que eran tres hermosas chicas, una rubia, una peli celeste y una peliroja, pasa un grupo de chicos ,los cuales dijeron varios piropos sobre todo a Afrodita, el cual no dijo nada para los tres reírse a carcajada.

_ya no me voy a juntar con ustedes dos, no me dejan nada "chicas"

_si eso cabrones supieran…

_no hables asi Alexander.

_esta bien, el que anda nervioso es Milo no tarda en nacer su hijo.

_es verdad. Me lo saludan mucho bueno a todos a Camus primeramente tengo ganas de verlo, a Shion y a Milo .

_claro de tu parte , bien nos retiramos aquí ya terminamos.

_que lastima, gusto en verlos chicos.

Por la noche en el departamento de Valentina, se encontraba haciendo cena ya para mientras estaba iba a ver un película , se encontraba sentada frente al televisor cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire , cosa extraña pues había dejado las ventanas cerradas, se levanto cerro la ventana y las cortinas, se volvió a sentar, a los cinco minutos fue ala cocina, cuando iba a la sala un bulto estaba en medio , encendió las luces, sorprendida ver parado frente a ella a Milo enfundado en su armadura dorada.

_buenas noches.

_buenas noches-sin saber si tener miedo o no de Milo- ¿ se quiere sentar?

_dime ¿ que le hiciste a Camus?

_yo? Nada ¿ por que?

_desde que te fuiste el no quiere saber nada de mi.

_achiss! ¿ y yo que culpa tengo de eso?

_que algo le hiciste o dijiste .

_nada, solo la verdad.

_¿ que verdad?

_ que se olvidara de ti, que buscara a otra persona que si lo ame.

_¿ como te atreves?

_es mi amigo, por eso.

_eres una entrometida.

_¿por que?

_te lo quieres quedar ¿ no es asi?

_como crees! Claro que no * tengo miedo *

_como no, eres una perra.

_óyeme no! Yo no soy nada de eso, así que vete de mi casa a la de ya.

_¿ quien te crees para darme ordenes?

_te las doy por que estas en mi casa-Milo se acerca la toma del cuello y la levanta despegandola del suelo 30cm.-* ahora si me voy a morir*.

_desde que entraste ala vida de Camus, su mente y corazón no están quietos, nunca me había tocado verle tan desconcentrado en su vida, ¿ como te atreviste hacerle eso? Ahora te voy a matar.

_erge un tampososs.

_¿que?-suelta el agarre- ¿ que dices?

_eres un tramposo, me vas a matar sabiendo que eres uno de ellos, que ante ti no tengo posibilidad de vivir, asta el día que el se entere de mi muerte y pero que tu eres el causante, ahí si lo vas a perder. 

_¿ como?

_cree que no se va a dar cuenta que fuiste tu, ¿ quien te conoce mejor de todo en este mudo? Asi es el , anda mátame , veremos que hace tu Camus-Milo empieza a apretar más el cuello de ella-*anda por bocona ….CAMUSSSSS!

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por la espera. Por cosas del trabajo no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis proyectos. Mención aparte, estoy trabajando en un proyecto en conjunto con mi amiga (me tiene atrapada con sus historia " De chica a diosa" eres grande amiguis) Nadeshko , que espero sea de su agrado y esperamos sus comentario de "la nueva orden dorada" de antemano les damos las gracias por leerlo, también le doy las gracias a mi amiga géminis por sus aportaciones.**

**Seguimos con la de "CALIDO DE CORAZON" **

**Enfrentamiento y verdades.**

_ Camus!...

_- es muy extraño, ciento el cosmos de Milo muy irritado ¿ por que?

DEPARTAMENTO DE VALENTINA.

_Cobarde!

_Como?-sin aflojar el agarre del cuello de valentina.

_vienes a mi casa, me atacas a traición. te a seguro que si no tuvieras tu poder y tu armadura…

:¿Qué? Pealarías conmigo?

_y probablemente te ganaría.

_ja! Eso lo quiero ver.

_suéltame y te lo demuestro- la dejo caer al suelo , ella empezó a tocer en lo que el se quitaba la armadura, ambos quedaron en el piso.

_escucha bien mujer- ella lo ve- si me derrotas te dejo a Camus.

_entiende que no lo quiero de esa manera, el es mi amigo, mi ángel de la guarda.

_si, como no, por tu maldita culpa ya no me acepta.

_la culpa la tuviste tu , por lastimarlo tanto.

_perdió el interés en mi.

_has examen de conciencia y piensa el por que de esa reacción de el .

_no me vengas con pendejadas.

_ sabes bien que no lo son.

Hizo caso omiso en sus palabras se puco de pie y le dio la orden a ella de imitarlo.

_permíteme un momento.

_¿ que ¿ miedo?

_no, el niño, recuerda que tengo un hijo.

_así el estorbo ese.

Llego de ver a su hijo se puso en guardia observando detenidamente a Milo, sabia que era un hombre fuerte pero ella también lo era pero eso no la iba a intimidar tan fácilmente, el primero en atacar fue milo, ella retrocedió unos pasos esquivando los golpes , uno de los puños de milo dio en la pared , eso lo aprovecho ella y lanzo varios puñetazos sin obtener el resultado deseado, este regreso el ataque golpeando el vientre de ella, esta dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula se hizo hacia atrás, ambos se pusieron erguidos , ella se lanzo de frente a el , primer golpe le dio en ojos izquierdo segundo golpe en la clavícula derecha se veía como si realizaran un complejo baile de golpes y patas, se escuchó la mesa de centro quebrarse uno de los floreros se estrelló contra la pared, ella no era rival fácil ,lo tuvo que admitir Milo pero su orgullo no lo permitía, una buena lluvia de puñetazos al abdomen le toco a Milo, este tomo las manos de ella, la vio fieramente le dio un cabezazo haciendo que ella retrocediera toda mareada ese instante lo aprovecho bien a tal grado que hizo que ella escupiera sangre, la vista de Valentina empezó a nublarse y se dio cuenta que no tenia nada que hacer contra el, pero ( siempre hay un pero) una ultima cosa, lo piso fuertemente para distraerlo, le dio una patada en la entrepierna ( el se doblo) empezó a castigar su espalda uno, dos, uno , dos de un rápido movimiento el se zafó dándole en el vientre duramente. Ella le dio una cachetada, el no aguanto más y dejo ir contra ella una agua escarlata, sin tener la resistencia de un aprendiz ya digamos de un caballero, cayo de lleno al piso sin dejar de gritar y llorar, el ardor ,el dolor era insportable , el solo veía como se retorcia de dolor

_queme has hecho?-dijo llorando- has que pare .

_no.

_por favor-dijo suplicante-

_si prometes dejar a Camus en paz.

_ya te dije que no lo quiero de esa manera.

_no importa, dame tu palabra.

_NO. No , es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

_- eso hizo enfurser mas a Milo, lanzando otra aguja, volvió a gritar de dolor, volvió a lanzar otra aguja , pero esta no llego , choco ocn un muro de crital-

_te exigo una esplicacion satsfactoria MILO DE ESCORPION!

_ILUSTRISIMA.

_por que has atacado a esta mujer?

_fue mi clpa Shion. Yo …yo lo proboque

_sabes lo que esto significa Milo?. El sese inmediato.

_no Shion no. El es inocente como dije yo lo proboque. Quiero ser como ustedes-mintio-

_para que?.

_para no volver a poner en peligro a Camus y defenderme mejor.

_eso es verdad Milo?

_si señor-agacho la cabeza-

_hija esa no es la manera, el no tiene experiencia como maestro. Milo retírate.

_pero…

_ 90días al campamento del Sahara.

_que?

_quieres que sean 180?...-negó-… eso pensé , retírate antes de que me arrepienta.

_si señor.

_niña, sacar el veneno de escorpión es complicado y doloroso.

_mas que esto? Duele mucho. Quema

_así es, es ese la función del escorpión matar de cuerpo y alma.

_tratare de sacarlo lo menos doloroso posible

Diciendo eso el patriarca empezó a arder su cosmos para extraer el veneno de su cuerpo, como pequeñas agujas de sangre empezaron a emanar del cuerpo de Valentina haciéndola grita ,sus ojos se pusieron pálidos del dolor, Shion pacientemente realizo el trabajo.

_hay hija que voy hacer contigo?

_por que?

_Milo te quiere matar.

_no lo castigues, esta celosos es todo.

_no debería.

_Camus es muy guapo y atractivo es de esperarse esa reacción , yo lo estuviera.

_merece que lo expulse.

_no lo engañe verdad?

_245 años no son en balde niña.

_tienes 245 años?!

_asi es.

_pues que bien conservado , pase la receta.

_jejejeje! ¿ que vas hacer?

_no se, dejar las cosas como están.

_se va a enterar .

_no, si no decimos nada ¿ ok?

_jóvenes! En mis tiempos, el amor no era tan complicado.

_usted me dio su palabra , ahora no se hecha para atrás .

_esta bien, esta bien. Hija me quedare contigo , no quiero que esa vuelva.

ASGARD, DOS SEMANAS DESPUES.

_lo he notado intranquilo padre.

_me preocupa Milo, hace semanas lo sentí muy irritado , después muy triste después enojado , no se que pensar , me abruma.

_vaya verlo.

_no puedo Hyoga , esta castigado en el campamento del Sahara, su ilustrísima me lo informo hace días.

_ya conoce a su amigo papá , es complicado.

_mucho hijo – más desde que lo deje- en fin, oye iré a visitar a valentina a Moscú , ¿ me acompañas? , así veremos vestidos de novia para Fleer. Le daré una sorpresa

_papá!.

_vamos, es más voy a pedirle permiso a tu maestro…que crees?... dijo que si- ambos rieron- anda alista tus mochila , nada pesado.

_si papá.

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte toquido despertó a Valentina, fue a atender la puerta para beneplácito de ella ( quien no) eran Camus y Hyoga .

_HOLA! Pero..pero.. se supone que tu no sabes donde vivo.

_hola , como estas? Yo bien gracias por preguntar.

_si, si pero como?

_Shaka y Alex.

_chismosos!

_asi es, podemos pasa?

_claro pasa- se hizo a un lado ambos pasaron, Oliver estaba jugando en la restaurada sala, Hyoga se fue a jugar con el –

_no lo traigas mucho en brazo luego se mal acostumbran.

_quieren algo de beber o de comer?

_de comer , si por favor. No desayunamos – valentina se encamino a la cocina, Camus se dio cuenta de su andar nada normal , el sabia que tendría secuelas de las viejas heridas pero la ultima vez que se vieron caminaba relativamente bien y ahorita estaba cojeando mucho- valentina, donde es tu cuarto?

_acá , ven- la sigue observando- pasa , aquí puedes dejar tus cosas- Camus cierra la puerta con seguro- quítate el pantalón.

_¿ que'! ¿ para que?!

_te quiero ver la piernas, ¿ como están?

_bien , nada de que preocuparse.

_muéstramelas.

_mmm-que hago- este yo..que pena.

_conmigo? Si te conozco desnuda… quítate los pantalones

_si- se retiro por completo los pantalones, vio detenidamente ambas piernas, no paso por alto dos pequeños y finos agujeritos que tenia uno en cada pierna- ves están bien , al 99 %.

_¿ cuando vino?

_¿ quien?

_milo.

_¿ de que hablas? no entiendo- mintió-

_esta bien , no me digas. Si llega avenir de nuevo dile que lo espero en Asgard que no sea cobarde y que me enfrente a mi.

_Camus…- se quedan parados viéndose uno al otro-

_no permitiré que el te haga daño , por sus celos mal infundados.

_el cree que por mi culpa no lo aceptas.

_y si así fuera?... a el no le importa. Lo de nosotros ya paso , lo que no fue o será.

_CAMUS! …

_debe entender que ya no lo amo , no así yo…- no termino la frase por que ella lo beso en los labios, lo tomo por sorpresa pero se dejo llevar, se termino el beso ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de el abrasados -…ya no le amo… ¿ así me aceptas? Sabiendo que yo …

_ajá…no me importa si prometes nunca más hacerlo de nuevo.

_jamás.

_que así sea ¿ adonde vas?.

_con Milo, esta vez me va a escuchar si entiende por las buenas – alzo los hombros- dile a Hyoga que vaya viendo los vestidos de novia para Fleer y el traje para el.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola buenas tardes o días, o mañanas XD, gracias por leer y por sus reviues jijijij( esa palabra siempre le escribo mal), espero le guste este capitulo.**

**TRISTES RECUERDOS**

…

Camus salió de el departamento de Valentina pensando en lo que paso . ¿ que lo provoco? ¿ por que se provoco ? el estaba seguro que de que ya no lo ama de esa manera, Milo ya tenia a su hijo Héctor que había nacido el 16 de julio , sobre todo tenía a una hermosa mujer y fuerte amazona por algo era la general de los plateados. Entonces ¿ por que Milo no podía dejarlo en paz? ¿ por que no lo deja ser feliz? . El se había dado cuenta que le gustaban mucho las chicas , que se había enamorado de una mujer, fuerte, valiente que se había arriesgado con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo, soporto una dura pelea con un guerrero de Asgard se podría decir muchas cosas de ella menos que era cobarde, las cicatrices de sus piernas no le importaba para nada ni el hecho que caminara mal, una y otra vez se preguntaba por que se había enamorado de ella, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, no sabia el cómo pero si el ¿ por que? Por defenderlo de Mijail. Sin darse cuenta ya había salido de Moscú.

Desierto del Sahara..

_- me lleva! ¿ como pude a ver hecho eso? Y para colmo me salvo de que me expulsaran- eso le dio mas coraje a Milo- ella? Haaaaaa .- señor! (le grita un soldado) ¿ que?

_perdón por interrumpir señor, unos aprendices no quieren trabajar en las excavaciones .

_me lleva el Hades! Y con el humor que me cargo….¿que? ¡mueveteee! No te quedes ahí paradote ¿ que quieres? Que te cargue? .

_disculpe señor. – llegan a la construcción- señor son aquellos –señala ocn el dedo-

_¿ por que no quieren trabajar?

_por el calor, además somos los mejores aprendices.

_¿ quien lo dice? Escuchen bien , todos aquí estamos castigado y todos tenemos que trabajar, creo que no nos castigan por ser los mejores así que ayuden en las excavaciones .

_pero…

_nada de peros, muévanse o si no…- ¿ él aquí? Si no puede-. –dio la media vuelta y se fue-

Salió del campamento cerro los ojos se concentro para poder ayar el cosmos de Camus duro una media hora en encontrarlo.

_¿ Que haces aquí cielo? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, te hace dañp.

_no me toques .-le agarra la mano en el aire-

_pero..cielo..¿ por que?

_creo recordar que en MI casa en MI villa aclaramos todo, no más cielo, no más amor, no mas nada, dime ¿Qué hago para hacerte entender eso? .

_¿ que?

_ Así es , y ano te amo, ya no te quiero, ya no te deseo.

_no digas tonterías, tu siempre me has amado, siempre lo has hecho.

_idiota! Ya no más. estoy decepcionado de ti.

_¿ como?

_como te atreviste a golpear a Valentina?...por que le lanzaste las agujas? Ella…ella… es una simple mortal ,pudo morir. Dime algo Milo, no estas cansado de arruinar mi vida, digo ya me la chingastes una vez, por que lo quieres volver hacer?- empezó a encender su cosmos , eso le dio miedo a Milo, pues el sabia lo que era capaz de hacer su amigo-

_como?... Camus tranquilízate, estas bajando mucho la temperatura…me vas a…

_no tienes ningún derecho!-grito enojado-

_¿ que arias en mi lugar? Te estoy perdiendo por culpa de esa.

_" esa", Hyoga y Oliver son mi familia, mi mundo y no tienes ningún derecho en quitarme mi mundo , menos ahora que me voy a casar.

_¿ que?!, NO! Entiende que te amo, no quiero perderte, recuerda que fui tu primer amor, tu primer beso, tus primeras caricias y el primero en estar entre tus piernas – sonrió con aire triunfal- ¿ ya lo olvidaste?

_- Camus se toca sus labios-el primero que me dijo que no me amaba, que no me deseaba que ya no le producía placer mis caricias, mis besos, el que me dejaba solo a media noche, el queme dejaba llorando..

_Camus. – dijo en un susurro milo, sin darse cuenta ya el hielo había aprisionado sus piernas hasta la cintura-.

_si mal no recuerdo me humille ante ti y que hiciste Milo?

_ Camus.

Años atrás, habitación de Camus.

_entiende Camus, hasta aqui llegamos, ya no te deseo, ya no te amo.

_pero…por que?- dijo llorando- ¿ por quien?, Mu, Saga, Afrodita.

_nadie hablo de un chico.

_¿ que?-Camus en el suelo- ¿ una chica? Yo creí que…

_yo también pero no, me di cuanta que me gustan las chicas. Entiende a ella la amo ,la amo con locura y pasión, una pasión que nunca entenderás- se pone a la altura de Camus en el piso-, sus labios aterciopelados, su cuerpo ardiente..

_cállate- lo avienta y se tapa los oídos-no sigas.

_escucha bien-le retira las manos de las orejas y lo levanta de la ramera sin lastimarlo-jamás te vas a comparar con ella, jamás- lo deja car al piso, Camus esta llorando, se lanza a sus piernas-

_no me dejes-suplico- ¿ que hago para que te quedes?

_Camus, Camus, Camus, no entiendes , no tienes que arrastrarte ante mi . no tienes que suplicar o mendigar amor, ya encontraras quien te haga feliz.- lo avienta lejos-

_no merezco que me trates así, no es justo.

_que te puedo decir, así es la vida ,pagan justo por pecadores, ya encontrar quien te ame, adiós Camusito- se retira de el templo de Camus, dejándolo en el suelo llorando-

Dejando a un destrozado Camus , este en shock, ¿ que hacer? ¿ y ahora? Nadie sabia de ellos, nadie más que Shion, como andar en el santuario sin que nadie sospeche nada, de ser muy amigos a no ser nada , se coloca en posición fetal en el piso, no podía dejar de llorar, su cuerpo, su ser su alma se estaban quebrando, fue tanta su depresión que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue cayendo nieve en su templo, al cabo de dos horas el onceavo templo ya estaba congelado, Saga, Aioros, Ángelo, Afrodita llegaron en el acto al templo, uno a uno golpearon el hielo, sin obtener respuesta, el cosmos de Camus estaba muy débil, sin embargo se comunico con Saga para decirles que estaba bien que por favor lo dejaran solo, sin embargo uno de ellos no dejo el templo Shura de capricornio hizo guardia día y noche , cuando no era Afrodita, era Ángelo quien le llevaba comida a Shura o lo relevaban para que descansara, la preocupación de todos se hizo más grande cuando un día Ángelo exaltado corrió hasta el patriarca, entro sin tocar a su habitación particular.

_Camus esta en el lumbral de Yomotsu!-dijo de golpe y porraso-

_que? Desde cuando? Como sabes?

_me toca la guardia , unas almas se oponían a saltar m tuve que ir a echarlos personalmente cuando en la frontera sentí el cosmos de el, fui a revisar en efecto era eral maestro, le hable pero no respondió , el quiere morir.

_Shura, Aldebarán y Afrodita! Vengan inmediatamente.- llegaron en el acto- vayan y destruyan el tempano de hielo que rodea a Acuario.

Tres días seguido duraron golpeando ese grueso muro sin tener respuesta alguna, Shion bajo a Acuario, todos los dorados a excepción de Milo estaban en Acuario, todos mostrando preocupación pues hace horas no sentían para nada el cosmos de su compañero.

_no podemos romperlo.

_y no contesta.

_bien déjenme intentarlo, Mu, préstame tu armadura- encendió su cosmos se comunico con el- Camus, déjame entrar.

_quiero estar solo.

_hijo, déjame pasar,

_no soportara la baja temperaturas, no tiene armadura.

_no importa déjame entrar .

Poco a poco se fue abriendo un hueco , shion entre en el y se fue abriendo paso ante el grueso hielo, llego a la habitación encontró a Camus cubierto con las sabanas era una sola bolita.

_hijo. ¿ que paso?-en respuesta se hizo mas bola—Camus , hijo háblame por favor, se sentó a un lado de el- hijo , contéstame por favor, háblame , tus hermanos están preocupados por ti, shura lleva el mes completo haciendo guardia esperando que salgas- se inclino , lo abrazo, se dio cuenta que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre, no respeto más su intimidad de golpe retiro las sabanas de su cama.-¿Qué has hecho?-

Le dio la vuelta a un débil Camus, pálido, flaco , ojeroso, lo acuno en sus brazos, se retiro la mascara y empezo a llorar.

_¿ que hiciste?

_no pude, no pude, soy un cobarde.

_no, no, tu no eres cobarde, eres un buen chico , paciente, culto, amable que ama y respeta la vida , alegre , simpático, de corazón noble, bien lo se yo, que te ha visto crecer.

_no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero vivir.

_no digas esas palabras, hieres mi corazón , mis sentimientos hijo mío. Todos tus hermanos están afuera preocupados por ti.

_¿ todos?

_cada uno, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Ángelo, Aioria, shaka, Aioros, Javier, Alexander, todos .

_pero el no esta- empezó a llorar –

_para que lo quieres aquí?

_pues para…

_nada!...es mejor que no este, que no te vea así, demuéstrale que eres fuerte, que no es necesario.

_pero..

_nada, de nada, ahora te voy a bañar a cambiar vas a derretir ese tempano.

_pero..

_nada, así que manos a la obra- lo tomo literalmente en brazos lo metió a bañar- quiero ver al alegre Camus , sentir tu cálido corazón una vez más, así que vas a mandar a la chingada al pendejo de Milo- " escuchen bien niños, traigan comida, bebidas no alcohólicas, Camus esta muy muy deprimido y no quiero bromas , al contrario hay que levantarle el animo"-bien ya estas listo, vez que guapo te ves hijo mío.

Todos hicieron lo que el patriarca dijo, poco apoco fueron llegando a la casa, todos se acomodaron en la sala Aldebarán llevo música alegre para poner ambiente, todos llegaron nadie dijo nada por el aspecto demacrado de Camus de hecho Afrodita no dejaba de abrazarlo y de decirle que se veía bien , que era guapo, todos estaban sentados.

_ a ver refrigerador, que chingados te paso?

_ depresión

_ y por eso me distes el susto de mi vida?, no fue muy bonito verte allá

_no seas grosero Ángelo.

_quien chingados es? La mando a infierno?

_esa no es la solución Mm, sin embargo creo que el tesoro del cielo seria mejor castigo.

_no, eso no. Hay que hacer sufrir a esa chica, ¿ donde vive? ¿Dónde trabaja? ¿ de donde es?

_calma, calma, Aioria.

_hay un antiguo proverbio que dice " un clavo saca otro clavo".

_pues que iluminación tan grande Shaka- dijo burlón MM-

_pero tiene razón, mira yo propongo que te vea con una más bonita que ella , jum! Toa eso desgraciada.

_pero.. y si no es chica y es chico- dijo serio saga-

_haaa en ese caso –interrumpió Mu, que a su vez iba sacando un papel de sus ropas- tendrá que salir con Milo, Shaka, Ángelo.

_por que ¿ gritaron los tres.

_aa son los mas populares del los doce.

Todos se quedaron callados pensativos, de pronto todos rieron a carcajada batiente … al poco tiempo se armo la pachanga , nadie abandono la casa de Camus de hecho Mm durmió con el , en la madrugada se despertó por que le dio sed, fue a la cocina ahí estaba un pensativo shion, en pijama sin su habitual traje de papa.

_haa Camus, no te sentí.

_me dio sed.

_he pensado lo que paso.- Camus agacho la mirada y cabeza- no , no tengas vergüenza, así es el amor, siempre lo supe, nunca me opuse, más nunca creí que se portara como un gran canalla, por tal razón te vas a ir de aquí.

_como?

_Ángelo, lo conoces es un sádico , pero cuando te vio en el monte, era la primera vez que lo veía asustado , preocupado, el aun que no lo demuestre nos quiere a todos a su manera pero nos quiere y protege… hay que entrenar al siguiente caballero del cisne.

_ Cristal esta en Siberia, el puede hacerlo.

_es muy capaz sin duda, por algo es tu alumno y el caballero de plata, el punto es que no te quiero cerca de "él", ni del santuario hasta que tu alma, tu corazón y tu cuerpo se sanen , va a tardar el tiempo no lo se , eso lo decides tu, y tu fortaleza, a mi punto de vista, creo que ya le has llorado suficiente , no merece ni una lagrima más, pero no soy tú, así que todo depende de ti, recuerda que eres el caballero de los hielos eternos.

_si maestro.

Acato la orden de Shion , al tiempo volvió para informar que se había encontrado dos posibles caballeros del cisne, la mirada cálida de Camus, cambio por una gélida, su alegre carácter ahora era frio, varios lo saludaron esperando su clásico comportamiento, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a un cambiado y frio Camus. Shion vio el cambio drástico pero no dijo nada, el sabia el por que, iba a capricornio en los escalones se encontró con Milo, este lo quiso saludar, un brillo blanco lo aventó lejos cayendo congelado de la pierna derecha, no dijo nada ni si quiera le digirió una irada, Milo se sorprendió al ver a Camus, mas orgulloso que antes. No hizo por hablarle se fue directo a salón principal a dar un informe de una misión. Después de eso ya no lo volvió a ver en el santuario, pasaran años, el patriarca fue asesinado y fue en esa época que limaron asperezas y que se hicieron amigos , la guerra civil empezó, después la guerra santa…Atena los revivió las antigua riñas fueron perdonadas un reino de paz se sentido en el santuario.

. . .

_yo no sabia, Camus.

_ déjame en paz y déjame ser feliz!- Milo ya estaba congelado hasta el cuello-

_perdóname Camus, no sabía…yo no…-no término de hablar por que lo congelo totalmente-

_no quiero volver a saber de ti jamás as el mundo se caiga a pedazos así estalle otra guerra santa , no quiero saber de ti- se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Milo congelado, sin saber Shion había visto todo-

_ creo que Camus ahora si te jodio , sabes que yo no puedo sacarte de ahí, veré que puedo hacer, pero sabes …ese es mejor castigo para ti, sabes, en mi tiempos Kardia era el único que podía derretí el hielo de Degel, me pregunto.. tu podrás?. Si no te expulse fue por que Valentina me lo pidió. Bien hijo mío nos vemos, si no se de ti en un mes le diré que te saque de ahí.

Camus volvió a Rusia como si nada hubiera pasado, llego al departamento abrazo fuertemente a Hyoga, a Oliver y por ultimo a Valentina, los invito a cenar, en plena cena le pido matrimonio a Valentina , ella escupió el agua que bebía, Hyoga se atraganto con el pedazo de bocado y Oliver solo veía desde su sillita para bebé . ella acepto gustosa , se termino la cena regresaron al departamento.

_bien – Camus- Hyoga vas a dormir con Oliver

_¿ que?

_si los niños se duermen temprano y los hermanos comparten las cosas, así que compartirás habitación con el.

_pero, pero, pero, pero.

_nada de peros , ya son las diez, te tienes que dormir temprano y otra cosa, te encierras bien y te tapas los iodos, puede que escuches ruidos raros- le guiñe un ojo. Hyoga se pone cual tomate al rojo vivo-

_camussss apresurate- le grito Valentina-

_Buenas noches hijos – le dio un beso a Oliver y otra a Hyoga-

_buenas noches padre- dijo Hyoga todo apenado-

_papi!- grito Oliver-

_mis hijos, los amo a los dos.

Llego con Valentina…Hyoga no durmió bien de los golpes del respaldo de la cama y de gritos que escucho de parte de ambos " adultos".

…


End file.
